natures law
by musicmadness
Summary: 9th book whoop whoop reviews?


Smoothing my collar down against the dark blue jumper I took a deep breath and walked out into the drizzle leaving the comfort of my home

"Hey, Bella Stop"

I stopped and turned round my dad a.k.a charliie which I wasn't allowed to call to his face came to a halt in front of me dangling the car keys in front of me

"I swear you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on" he muttered

I smiled faintly and took the keys I turned once again hunching my shoulders against the rain dripping down I half ran to the garage and climbed in my yellow Porsche 911 turbo oldie version my prize possession I climbed in and started the engine and started to drive down to the school or as I liked to call it the hell hole as I got to the parking lot I realized that I was there early and had absolutely no idea what I was doing I banged my head against the steering wheel and took some deep breaths to calm me when a knock on my window made me start I turned to look and saw a face with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me I rolled down the window and asked

"Erm can I help you"  
"I don't thinks o but you look like you could do with some help"

I nodded dumbly and he carried on

"Oh I'm mike by the way"

"Bella" I muttered

He smiled again and stuck his hand out for me to shake I did and his smile grew bigger

"So come on I'll show you to the office"

I turned off the ignition and opened the door wrapping my coat round me god I hated forks it was the coldest and wettest place on earth my mind flashed back to the sunny phoenix and my mom but she was with Phil now she didn't need me tagging along and it wasn't as though charliie wasn't upset about me moving in with him he seemed surprised and glad but not upset id only been here a few days but the mood was seriously started to depress me and there was way too much green I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized where I was going till a blast of heat melted over me I looked round and saw I was in a sunny yellow room which smelt like burning roses sickly sweet I scratched my nose and followed mike to an elderly woman looking bored behind a computer when she saw me she smiled warmly and said

"Well hello welcome to forks high school you must be Isabella swan"

"Bella" I corrected her

"Bella well I have your timetable here and your locker key now I'm going to give you a slip which I want you to hand to each teacher and at the end of the day I want you to bring back to me okay"

I nodded and she handed over a silver key a white paper with a map on it and an orange slip card I shoved them all in my bag and she said before I walked away

"Have a good day and try not to be too nervous"

I nodded and turned away desperately trying to get away from the sickly sweet scent as I got outside more cars had started to arrive ranging from BMW's to Chevy trucks when all of a sudden I found myself flat on my back on the wet ground with rain dripping onto my face when I felt a hand pick me up and my breath caught in my throat I was staring into the most beautiful face ever created it looked as though it had been hand carved by angels his dark eyes stared into mine and his hand on my elbow was sending electric shots through me my heart started to beat erratically and he gave a half crooked grin

"Sorry you okay" he asked in a deep voice

"Mmm I'm fine" I managed to choke out

He smiled once more then let go of me mike was by my side and he stared at this beautiful face in front of me and said

"Watch where you're going next time Cullen"

This Cullen person looked between me and mike then tilted his head like he was confused

"Hey Edward come on lets go!!" someone yelled behind him

He spun round and raised a hand he turned back to me and said

"Well yeah sorry about knocking you over"

I shrugged nonchalantly and he bounded over to a group of 3 others who were looking at him strangely mike grabbed my arm and liked his through mine

"Come on we have science first Mr. Banners cool even though he tries to act......."

I stopped listening to mikes chatter and let my mind wander back to this Edward his coppery blonde brown hair shining and his dark eyes the way they looked at me as though I wanted to tell him everything about me and when he touched me it felt as tough id been electrocuted mike kept up the chatter and all I had to do was nod and agree in certain places he opened a door and I got a whiff of plant pesticides and chemicals mike let go of my arm so I could slide through the door hopefully unnoticed I walked over to the teachers table at the front of the desk while mike went to one of the labs I handed the slip over to Mr. banner he looked up and nodded

"Right next to Edward please"

I turned round and locked eyes with Edward and almost slid to the ground in embarrassment he was the lad who had knocked me down, the beautiful lad I put my head down and shuffled over to the lab desk avoiding eye contact I shrugged out of my jacket and almost slapped myself on the head why couldn't I have put something more girly on this morning instead of a green t-shirt that had faded in the wash and had a few holes in and my jeans which had tears at the knees as I sat down I studied my scuffed up sneakers when I heard Edward next to me gasp I turned to look at him but he was string at my arm I looked down and saw an ugly purple bruise appearing where id fallen down this morning

"Did I do that" his voice was full of pain

"erm most probably but it was my fault I fell funny and either way I was going to get a bruise today I'm a magnet for falling down and getting covered in bruises"

I clamped my mouth shut to stop myself from mumbling he had a pained expression on his face and reached out to touch my skin but thought better and put his hand on his knee he raised his eyes to look into mine and I couldn't look away even though I didn't want to

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan"

"Ah she finally returns we've been waiting for the arrival of the chief's daughter"

I could feel myself blushing when there was a tap on the door and the receptionist I met this morning was stood there looking harassed with two police officers behind her she rushed over to Mr. Banner her eyes darting everywhere Mr. Banner looked up and locked eyes with me his eyes going cloudy

"Bella please will you step outside with Miss Smith"

I nodded and got out of my seat everyone's eyes watching me I stood out in the corridor and Mrs. smith rushed off I looked up at the two police officers that looked as thought they'd rather be anywhere but here

"Bella charliie sent us down here he's going to be out of town for a week or so and he wanted you to know it's about your mom"

"Renée" I whispered as fear gripped me

"I'm sorry Bella but there was an incident and she well she was pronounced dead"

It felt as though my chest had caved in my eyes went cloudy suddenly and my head started to spin I felt an hand on my shoulder and a concerned voice say

"Bella are you okay"

I shook away the cloudiness and the dizziness and managed to say

"Yes did charliie leave a number for me so I can reach him?"

The officer nodded and said

"He left you a note at home"

I nodded and said

"well I better go back to lesson thank you for letting me know"  
they both nodded and walked away nervously I looked at my reflection in one of the display cabinets I was paler than usual and my eyes were wide and fearful while my bottom lip bled from where I bit it so hard I shook myself and opened the door everyone's eyes where back on mine Mr. banner beckoned for me to go to him and I did

"Bella if you need to leave or anything I understand" he said quietly so no-one else could hear him

"No Mr. Banner I'm okay don't worry"

he looked at me a moment longer and told me I could sit down I sat back down next to Edward again and I was rigid in my seat there was silence and I could feel eyes being bored into my back when I heard a squeaky voice say

"well you know these city girls always getting in trouble maybe she killed someone or her mom needed her to get out of jail for being a dirty skanky ho hell everyone knows what's chief swans wife was like before they finally got together some say he was the one who found her on the streets"

I spun round in my seat my body shaking with anger I jumped out of my seat and walked over to a skinny blonde girl and asked calmly

"What's your name?"

"Lauren Crowley" she said in a nasally voice

I smiled acidly my eyes piercing hers with a frosty gaze

"Well Lauren you are right about one thing I always get in trouble but for things like this"

I pulled back my fist and it connected with her nose I felt my knuckles grind against her nose bone she squealed blood gushing out of her nose I drew back my fist to hit her again when I felt some arms round my waist they picked me up dragging me away from Lauren and her gushing nose I kicked whoever had picked me up hard in the knees and I felt them wince I carried on hitting them and I was dragged outside in the pouring rain

"just calm down" the voice ordered"

I stopped wriggling and turned round to glare at Edward

"Put me down" I demanded

he dropped me down on my feet and by this time both of us were wet through I dragged a hand through my tangled hair and pulled my wet top away from my skin when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car

"What the hell" I started to ask

"Just get in and please no hissy fits"

I glared at him and climbed into his Mercedes he climbed in the other side and switched the heaters on full blast we sat in the car for a while in total silence while out clothes dried off when id had enough I clambered out of his car seeing the shocked look on his face I raced towards my car and started it in double quick time and began racing through the car park as I hit the main road I could see behind that Edward had followed me I picked up speed and he drew parallel to me he rolled down his window and yelled angrily at me

"Stop the car now you're being irrational"

but instead of slowing down I picked up more speed and dodged all the cars on the Cliffside I was just turning round a corner when I heard the blare of a horn and the bright lights of a car that was going to directly crash into me I closed my eyes and spun the steering wheel sharply to the let away from the driver but towards the Cliffside I crashed through the wooden fence and plummeted into the lake below as soon as I hit the water my windscreen and windows cracked but at least they didn't shatter and freezing cold water gushed out of everywhere numbing my legs and arms within seconds the water had gone past my head and I was gasping for breath I clawed at the seatbelt but it couldn't undo I closed my eyes and relaxed thinking of Renée her bright red hair erratic ideas and bright warm eyes stuck on her childlike face then everything faded to black

"Come on Bella wake up Bella breathe" a voice frantically begged me

but I couldn't call out or touch them to tell them to stop worrying everything went quiet again when I felt hard hands crash down on my chest and I felt water gush out of my throat ears and nose making me shiver erratically I tried to open my eyes to see who was helping me but dark black spots obscured my eye sight I closed them again and started to sink back into un-consciousness when I felt the hands crash back down into my chest and this time my eyes snapped open and I gasped my throat was tight and sore and my eyes felt puffy I looked up and stared into a face I didn't recognize

"Bella?"

I turned my head and my eyes collided with Edward

"Hi" I croaked

"Edward I think we need to get her to Carlisle she's turning a nasty colour and she's bleeding" a different voice said

I saw Edward clench his jaw and scoop me up in his arms I curled my head into the crook of his neck my lips skimming across his collarbone I felt him tremble slightly then he said to the other person

"You'll have to drive"

I felt myself being slid into a car without Edward when he climbed in beside me and I wrapped myself around him again and sighed as I smelled him he smelt musky but so tasty I felt him chuckle and I traced my fingers against his neck when I felt a crescent shape scar on his neck I pulled away slightly

"What's that" I tried to say but my words came out like mush

"Just a cut"

I nodded and pressed my lips to it he wrapped his arms round me tighter and I carried on kissing his neck until I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep I felt something sharp poke me in the ribs and I winced opening my eyes slightly I saw a kind open face smiling down at me

"Hello Bella I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen Edwards father now I hear you crashed into the lake"  
I nodded and he carried on

"well you had a pretty nasty cut on your head but I've stitched that up it looks as though you might of cracked a rib and you might be a bit black and blue in the morning also the water was so cold that you had a small case of hypothermia so if you suddenly start to feel very feverish and hot but your cold to touch I need you to come to see me okay"

"Yes and thank you"

He smiled at me when I saw that Edward was behind him anxious and looking scared I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms round his neck he drew me close and held onto me tight

"If you ever want to do some drag racing let me know so then I can knock you un-conscious" he whispered in my ear

I giggled and said

"They were some slick moves back there I think you should drive professionally"

"Not my thing and anyway I don't think there will be anymore fast and furious from you for a while okay"

"Okay" I agreed breathing in his smell

He scooped me up in his arms again and held me close I drew my arms round him tighter and he mumbled against my skin

"Do you want to go home now or stay here for a while"  
"here for a while please" I begged

he laughed throatily and carried me then I felt my legs hit a sofa I opened my eyes and nestled closer to Edward he wrapped an arm round my waist and placed his head on top of mine I yawned and looked at the clock it was only eight pm I yawned for a second time and Edward stood up pulling me with him

"Come on sleep for you"

but instead of leading e out of the front door he led me up some stairs and opened the door to his room I sighed sweetly breathing in the smell of it he laid me down on his bed and I curled under the covers yanking my damp clothes off leaving my bra and knickers on he sat down next to me stroking my hair before I fell asleep I blurted out

"What about my car is it okay love that car"

and all I got off him was a laugh before I fell asleep I snapped open my eyes suddenly it was still dark and I was alone I opened my eyes and saw I was still in Edwards room I clambered out of his bed and threw on the closest thing near me a long white shirt I padded out of his room and looked round dim lights were everywhere I followed them down some stairs and out into a huge dining room where two people sat across from each other holding hands I coughed lightly and they both turned one was a beautiful girl long sleek blonde hair and the palest blue eyes imaginable her face turned to disgust and she started to hiss

"Rosalie calm yourself" the other person asked

He was tall bulky and seemed quite intimidating he let go of Rosalie's hand and walked over to me smiling slightly

"You must be Bella I'm Emmett Edwards brother and I guessing you're wondering where he is"

I nodded wordlessly Emmett cracked another smile and was about to open his mouth when he stopped and spun round with incredible speed to stare at Rosalie she grimaced and her eyes screwed her eyes up tight

"Not long enough" she muttered

I was completely confused what was going on but Emmett nodded and started typing in numbers on a keypad on a wall heavy metal shutters started to close on the bright open window which Rosalie and Emmett were staring out of before I interrupted then Rosalie gasped loud and before I knew it 3 thin sharp type of objects shot out of the window towards me and struck me in the throat I gasped and gurgled blood gathering in my throat I grabbed the three thin objects and yanked them out of my throat

"What" Emmett asked utterly confused

I turned away and bent over to rock on my heels to examine the thin objects they looked like darts I picked one up and it crumpled to dust in one hand the shutters had finally closed and Emmett was still staring at me dumbfounded

"Rosalie" he asked low

"Yes"

"Tell the others" he demanded

"Already done about an hour" she said uncertainly

"Alice" Emmett asked

"Not likely" she replied playing with her hair

I was confused what was going on when I heard a snarl loud and menacing coming near the front door I jumped in surprise and heard a low humourless chuckle from Emmett

"What's going on" I whispered

then Emmett really looked at me and walked as far away as he could from me then I gasped and dropped to the floor in agony writhing round in pain when the pain finally ceased I looked up and locked eyes with Emmett and Rosalie both looking anxious I spun round and saw a small girl smiling down at me quite menacingly then she put the force of her eyes on me and this time I screamed out in agony it felt as though she was tearing me limb by limb while she set eat bit of me alight while I could still feel it she grinned wickedly now looking at me even more the pain increasing till I thought I might explode when I heard another growl rip through the air the small girl turned away from me but I still twitched in agony still burning I looked up and could see Edward with two men and two women stood on either side of him looking dangerous he growled at the small girl again and she was gone I was still on the floor twitching in agony when I heard Rosalie gasp

"Bella"

Edward turned to look at me and I let loose a blood curdling scream trying to get rid of the pain his face was anxious and he leant down next to me and hissed through his teeth

"Jane"

I had no idea who this Jane was but I was certain it was the small girl then cool hands were pressed onto me and I sighed it was like the fire had gone

"Bella" Edward asked me anxious

"Mmm"

Do you feel better?"

"Yes thank you" I muttered

He stroked my hair back off my face and sat me in an upright position so I was leaning against his chest

"Something's not right" one of the women asked

I turned to see a small girl with an inky black bob and sharp features which looked soft somehow she had one of the darts in her hand

"Yeah they were in my neck" I managed to mumble

Edwards's fingers traced the three dots on my neck and I leaned against him even more

"Edward" the inky bob girl said

"Alice" he replied

"She should be dead" she whispered quickly but I caught what she said

"I know" I muttered and carried on to say

"I should have been dead many times I just don't get hurt I've never once been to hospital except I think I don't know I just have flashes" I revealed

I could tell they wanted me to say more but Edward was pulling me up

"No she's going home now to sleep tomorrow"

they all nodded and I was deep asleep before I was n Edwards arm when I next woke up light was streaming through my blinds and I was in my own bed my head was sore I clambered out of bed when every thing came rushing back my vision wavered and I clutched onto my desk for support after the dizziness had passed I rushed downstairs to find the note charliie had left for me

_Bella_

_I'm real sorry you had to find out like this but I will explain more when I get back home I'm not so sure how long I may be and I'm not talking about a couple of days I'm meaning months I don't know bell I guess I need some time to get over it all and being round you will bring it back and its not fair on you to see me like that your old enough now to look after yourself you know your 17 and you've always looked after yourself and well m sorry bells I just need time to sort everything out and myself I think this will do us both good if you ever need anything all you need to do is call the station or even this nice man and his wife Dr Cullen and Esme his number is in the phonebook just make sure you have everything you need and I'm trusting you with this I'm not leaving a number where you can reach me I don't think its wise sorry but this is the goodbye the letter but I'll be back before you know it but in the meantime try not to think about anything and just worry about what clothes your going to wear tomorrow I'm sorry kid for it to be left like this I know you and your mom where close but trust me this is the best way _

_Love you lots kid behave yourself for both of us _

_Charliie _

I put the letter down and blinked away the tears I turned around and rushed into my bedroom and picked out some jeans and a dark hoodie which was way too big for me I threw on my sneakers and dragged my hair back into a ponytail as I half an downstairs I realized that I had to no ride my car was sitting on the bottom of the lake I crashed into but as I wrenched open the front door my car was parked on the driveway clean unharmed and the windows were intact I looked at it strangely and slowly walked over to it opening the door slightly I could see it wasn't drenched with lake water it looked the same as it had done the morning I drove it to school it even smelt the same I gritted my teeth and slammed the door and walked to school ignoring the rain running down my face as I got closer to the school I pulled my hood up and pulled my head back in it no eyes looked at me as I walked past them I kept my head down when it felt as though I walked into a wall I gasped and stepped back to see who I had walked into Edward I hadn't realized I had said his name aloud till he glared down at me I gulped and asked

"Edward I think we need to talk about what happened last night"

"what happened last night I sorry Bella but I think you are mistaken" he said acidly

I stared at him with confused eyes and said slowly as though talking to a young child who didn't understand

"you know what happened at your house with this Jane person and the dart things in my neck"  
his eyes fixated on mine and they were coal black and un approachable I stared back not daring to blink

"Bella you weren't at my house after your fight in science you sat in my car to warm up then you got out and passed out on the floor and I took you home" he almost snarled

"But I was sure it was so real I can still feel the pain "I stuttered

He smiled without humour and whispered his voice cold

"Well obviously you have quite an imagination in your dreams not like in real life"

I was the one to glare up at him this time his eyes softened for a moment but I was sure I imagined it he gave me one last sour look before he turned round and glided off I walked without seeing anyone and opened the door to my English class late and ignored whatever the teacher was yelling at me for I found an empty seat at the back of the class and plonked myself down in it avoiding everyone's eyes the teacher marched over to me and stood in front of my desk and said in an audible voice

"Right miss swan I know recently your mother died but that does not mean you walk in late and ignore me"

I heard everyone round me gasp and whisper among themselves I jumped out of my seat and stared my teacher dead in the eyes I saw her twitch in fear and my hands started to form into fists

"Mrs. Jones maybe I should talk to Bella calm her down"

I spun to see who the voice came from then almost fell over the girl from my so called dream Alice I think that's what she was called she looked at me for a brief moment then turned back towards the teacher Mrs. Jones nodded swiftly and moved as far away from me as possible I stormed out of the room knowing that Alice was behind me once I got out of the classroom her hand touched my arm and I felt her flinch I spun round to face her and stared at her eyes they were a butterscotch colour

"What the hell do you want" I asked scowling

"Well I wanted to apologize for my brother's behaviour this morning he is in a very grouchy mood and I wanted to ask you how you were feeling" she said calmly

"I'm fine" I lied

She sighed and shook her head slowly

"No you're not Bella I can feel what your feeling hate anger anguish fear hope love desire"

I stared at her and mumbled

"You can't possibly know how I feel"

"Ah true but Jasper knows"

"Jasper" I asked confused

She rolled her eyes and said

"How about we go get a coffee or something and we'll talk okay only about the things that you want to talk about"

I stared at her for a moment then nodded she smiled a little and walked in front of me to her car a silver Porsche I climbed in and she turned the heating up and I slowly pulled down my hood within a few minutes we were at a small coffee shop round the corner from school I climbed out of the toasty car and walked swiftly into the deserted coffee shop Alice stood behind me I sat down at the table in the corner and ordered a coke while Alice ordered nothing after a few moments of silence I asked Alice

"So what did you want to explain?"

She turned to me and pulled a bit of a face

"Well if you don't understand any of it then I cant help it I don't really think I should be talking to you Edward would be mighty mad" she flashed a grin and carried on "and I don't think Esme and Carlisle would like it if I was prying but ah well"

I sipped on my coke when she started to explain

"well we are a bit of a complicated family Esme and Carlisle are married but they cant have children so they decided to adopt us first was Edward then Rosalie then Emmett then me then Jasper but Rosalie and Emmett are together and me and Jasper are together"

She paused trying to figure out my reaction

"What" I asked testily

"Nothing" she laughed" most people would have ran away horrified"

"Well not me you can't help who you fall in love with its natural"

She tipped her head to the side staring at me again curiosity glinting in her eyes

"If you don't stop staring at me I will throw this can between your eyes and break your nose" I threatened

She surprised me by laughing then carried on

"as I was saying were all together apart from Edward and Jasper well he kind of gets this sixth sense about how people are feeling and he try's to help them but well I kind of asked about you and he told me was I right though with what I guessed"

I nodded my eyes down on the table

"Hey nothing to be embarrassed about our emotions are what makes us human"

I ran my index finger down my condensed can when Alice finally blurted out

"Bella what's wrong"

I looked up and stared into her eyes and finally said

"My mom just died what do you thinks wrong"

"No something more than that"

I stayed silent for a while then I finally said

"I think I'm going mad well yesterday I hit Lauren Crowley and broke her nose for saying things about my mom then Edward took me away and put me in his car to warm up then this is the weird part he said I got out of the car and passed out then he took me home but I think something different happened I think that I ran to my car and raced away then drove into a lake and almost drowned I remember losing consciousness and seeing Edward and someone else then I was driven to your house where I was treated by Carlisle then Edward took me to his room to sleep then after a while I came back down and saw Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie didn't like me but Emmett was being friendly enough then they looked anxious and worried a big shutter started closing on your huge window when I was hit in the neck by these three dart like things then this little girl came in and looked at me and I remember a lot of pain and when I was silent things appeared in my head pictures memories horrible things then when I screamed it made it worse then I remember seeing Edward looking menacing at the girl then she left you were there so was three others and you told Edward I should be dead and I started to explain why I never died then Edward told me he was taking me home to sleep and well erm well throughout this I well err I kind of kissed Edward erm a few times"

She stared at me curiously

"You're staring at me again" I told her

She looked away and her face looked pained

"How come you don't die" she asked

"Well I don't know I've never been ill never been to hospital I've just kind of healed on my own but I don't know"

She nodded to herself and after a while she asked me

"Are you done?"

I nodded and w walked out in silence I climbed back in her car she drove speedily back to school and as she parked in her place her faced looked anxious and worried I looked to where she was staring and saw the rest of her family stood waiting for her looking angry apart from Emmett and Jasper who both had a smile on their lips I sighed and climbed out of the car I was ready to walk past the Cullen's to get to the main building when an arm flashed down in front of me making me stop

"Rose" I heard Emmett mutter

"Who the hell do you think you are huh hanging out with my family you are just bad trouble and I suggest you stay away before I make you regret it" she snarled in my face

I snorted and was ready to walk past her when she pushed me with enough force to make me land flat on my back she smiled smugly and my leg shot out so fast she didn't have time to react she was on the floor as well I saw Emmett trying to hide a smile and everyone looked at me in awe apart from Edward who looked like he'd been chewing bees all day I jumped up fast and muttered to Alice

"Thanks for the drink"

Then started to walk away as fast as possible as I was walking away I heard Emmett laugh and say

"Jeez that girl's got balls"

I walked quickly to the science lab but I still ended p late due to the fact I got lost as I entered the room my hair plastered to my skull and my clothes dripping wet I shook my hood off my head and I saw Mr. banner give me a small reassuring smile I ignored him and walked quickly over to my desk hearing my name hissed as I walked past as I almost reached my lab able someone stuck their foot out and I tripped forward slamming my mouth against the corner of my table I pulled myself upright and wiped my hand across my mouth I pulled my palm away and saw a pool of blood in it I sighed silently and sat down on my stool wiping the blood from my mouth I saw Edward hand me a tissue but I acted as though he didn't exist throughout the whole lesson people muttered my name viciously and found ways of throwing things at me while Mr. banner wasn't watching by the end of the lesson I was seriously bored at least my lip had stopped bleeding but I could feel it swelling slightly just before the bell was about to ring I looked out the window and it was pouring down I sighed knowing I was going to have to walk through that the bell rang shrilly and I hoped out of my seat before anyone could try hitting me as I reached the door Alice was stood there smiling slightly with Jasper next to her who smiled at me Alice linked arms with me and started to pull me towards the car park

"Err Alice what are you doing"

"I'm going to give you a lift home I know you don't want to walk in the rain home"

"Thank you" I muttered for the second time again

"Don't mention it come on Edward" she yelled behind her

we got out to the car park the rain coming down in fat blobs Jasper and Alice climbed in the front while I climbed in the back Edward sliding in on the other side within seconds we were out of the school parking lot

"Jeez Alice ever heard of speed limits" I muttered to myself

But she heard and started laughing as soon as we got out of the town she slowed down and asked me

"So Bella you have the weekend ahead of you what ya planning on doing"

"Erm not a lot probably charliie well charliie's not coming back for a while" I said quietly

"Well how about hanging out with me for a while" she asked eager

"No Alice were going out this weekend remember" Edward said harshly

there was an awkward silence all the way to my house as soon as she stopped outside my door I climbed out as quickly as I could but something grabbed my wrist I turned my head and found that it was Edwards hand grabbing my wrist

"Just a reminder don't touch Rosalie again"

Instead of nodding like I should have done I hissed angrily

"don't tell me what to do mister if she pushes me ill push back twice as hard and what you think your her bodyguard I bet you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag and Edward just a little future reminder for you piss off"  
I tore his hand off my wrist and half jogged to my porch shaking off when I felt a hand crash down on my shoulder and spin me round so I was face to face with Edward his eyes bright with ran drops gathered on the tips of his eyelashes

"no you listen she doesn't need a bodyguard she can handle herself but I'm warning you if you carry on harassing us one of us is gonna fight back and hurt you so much you wont know what's hit you" he growled

I laughed once and said

"Oh wow you've got me there Edward I'm shaking in my sneakers nice performance but I don't think you're ready for acting I think you actually need to be tough to make a threat which as you can see as well as everyone else that's something you lack"

He grabbed the tops of my arms and lifted me off the ground with ease so I was nose to nose with him

"You must be the most stupid arrogant pathetic excuse I've seen for a human which I already don't think you are if you think I lack toughness then I think you lack feelings I bet you don't even care about anyone"

"Well that's where you're wrong" I shouted angrily in his face

"Well prove it" he yelled back

then all of a sudden his mouth mashed against mine hard his teeth slamming into mine his lips were billowy soft and his tongue was following the shape of y lips as he relaxed his grip on me a bit I raised my foot and kicked hard in the area of his groin air rushed out of his mouth and he dropped me on the floor I looked up and smiled satisfactory he was bent over in pain I stood up and dusted myself off

"That was for kissing me"

I walked closer to him and punched him in the jaw he staggered back but stayed on his feet

"And that was for saying I didn't care about anyone" I hissed

I was ready to flounce indoors when a different voice drawled

"Isabella"

I spun round sharply on my heels and was almost knocked on the ground

"James" I snapped

he smiled showing all of his teeth and started to get into a crouching position ready to pounce I pushed Edward out of the way as James got air bound and I jumped meeting him head on James pulled us on the wet grass and punched me in the side of the head making me drowsy then I heard a different growl and James started laughing at me then he was off I closed my eyes slightly when I thought better of it I opened them as much as I could and saw Edward being pinned down by James his teeth gleaming

"No" I shrieked

I jumped up from where I was laid down and jumped on James back digging my foot into his spine he screamed and I dug in harder grabbing his arms till I heard a snap and saw his spin in a funny position it made me feel sick to the stomach but no way was I going to let go so he could get Edward finally I managed to pull James off Edward and he spun round and bounced on the balls of his feet and slammed us both into the tree in the front garden I groaned as I slid down to the ground

"Another time maybe Bella" James drawled then he was gone

I closed my eyes slowly and everything went quieter

"Bella" a voice whispered next to my ear

I tried to speak but nothing happened a hand nudged me slightly and I winced

"Bella" the voice said louder

"Will you please shut up I have a major headache and you aren't making matters any easier" I managed to whisper

I heard him laugh next to me and he asked

"Will you please open your eyes?"

I did and saw his face close to mine looking at me

"What have I got dirt on my face" I asked curious

"No Bella but it looks like you'll have a bruise on the side of your face in the morning"

He stroked is fingers down my cheek and I cuddled my head against him

"What happened to Mr. Nasty who I knew this morning" I muttered

He laughed lightly then said seriously

"I'm sorry Bella I am I just well I thought it would be easier"

"Well can I just ask for my sanity was I at your house last night?"

"Yes" he whispered close to my ear

I nodded and leaned closer against him and asked leaning against his chest

"Are you okay did James hurt you?"

"No but I was more worried about you though when he threw you against the tree well I thought I thought you were dead" he whispered

"No I'm okay glad you are too I had to crack his spine or else he wouldn't get off you"

"What that was you" he gasped

"Mmm"

"I thought it was Alice or Jasper"

"No I didn't see them I snapped his back then he threw us against the tree" I mumbled against his skin

He wrapped his arms round me and pulled me closer

"Edward I think we should be going now" Alice's voice said suddenly

I pulled myself out of Edwards arms and sighed getting up to my feet uncertainly

"Okay I'll see you on Monday"

I was turning away when Edward wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me against him

"Oh no you're coming with us just for the weekend okay"

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win

"Fine okay let me go get some stuff then" I grumbled

Edward still kept his arms round me and we stumbled into the house as we got to the stairs Edward lifted me off the ground and carried me up and put my feet down in my room I grabbed some clothes and my essentials and threw them in my duffel bag he pulled the bag out of my fingers and bent his head so he was level with me

"Bella" he said silkily

"Hmm" I asked curious

"I just want to sorry for everything well not everything" he said a glint in his eyes

I tried to think then I remembered

"Hey next time you try and kiss me without permission I'll be snapping your back" I said with a smile

He leaned closer and asked his breath masking my face

"Bella may I please kiss you"

"No"

He recoiled looking slightly hurt I threw my arms round his neck and mumbled against his lips

"Because I'm gonna kiss you"

And I did I felt the corners of his lips turn up in a smile and he pulled me away gently still smiling

"Come on Alice and Jasper will be wondering where we are" he said huskily

He grabbed my hand and linked fingers with me while towing me behind out to the car as we got in the car Edward pulled me along so I could nestle against him as soon as I was in the car Alice spun round and glared at me

"Are you mentally challenged or something" she snarled

I stared back at her and snapped d

"Why the hell would I be mentally challenged"

"well let me see you stand there with my brother then push him out the way because someone is going to pounce on you and you meet him head on then Edward tries to defend you but when you think he's in trouble you snap someone's back and get thrown against a tree but no everything's dandy" she fumed

She stared at me for a while longer and I said

"I may not have a bloody can with me but ill find something else to throw at you to break your nose and if it wasn't for me Edward could be dead or getting that way"

She stared at me her mouth open slightly when Jasper suddenly started laughing then Edward joined in Alice turned to Jasper and hit him on the arm

"Stop it just stop it its not funny stop" she winged

"What's so funny" I grumbled

"Bella don't you see Alice is so use to getting her own way and winning in arguments because anyone else she's challenged they back away but you always get the last word and she doesn't like it" Jasper explained in-between laughing

"Oh" I said cracking a grin Alice turned back to me but her expression was softer

"Sorry Bella"

"No problem Alice" I replied

Edward held m closer and I hooked my leg round his knee and he made a rumble sound in the back of his throat I found the cut on his neck and kissed it when all of a sudden he grabbed my face in-between his hands and pressed his lips to mine I wound my arms round his neck he moved his hands from my face and slid them down to my neck where he started tracing my veins with his fingertips Alice coughed lightly and I reluctantly turned my head

"If you two have finished eating each other were here" she said smiling

I could feel myself blushing but Edward just said to her

"No Alice we aren't finished eating but feel free to leave us alone"

"See you inside then" she laughed

I turned my face back to Edward and sat on his lap while he kissed my neck after what seemed hours we finally got out the car when I stopped in my tracks and muttered

"Wow"

There were about 6 sports cars lined up in a row all shiny and fast looking

"There nice aren't they" Edward mumbled against my neck

"Yeah" I whispered

He pulled me inside where a man and a woman were waiting

"Carlisle, Esme this is Bella, Bella this is Carlisle and Esme my mum and dad" Edward said

I stuck my hand out and said

"Hello nice to meet you"

Carlisle shook my hand and Esme walked forward hesitantly to hug me when I heard a booming laugh from behind me I spun round and saw Emmett smiling down at me

"Hey Bella not dead yet"

I laughed and replied

"Nah not yet give it a few more hours"

He smiled then looked nervous Edward stopped kissing my neck and turned to spin round and look at Emmett anger flashing in his eyes

"Emmett" he growled

"Look listen right it wasn't me I didn't participate she mentioned it and well I had to nod and agree or else you'd only be seeing half of me today"

Edward growled and I grabbed his face and said

"Chill out stressy pants and breathe"

He kept his eyes on me and finally smiled I moved my hands off his face and said

"Good now do I get a tour"

He smiled again and grabbed my hand showing me the rooms we got to the second floor and he opened a door and mumbled

"My room"

I looked in and smiled he had on one side of the wall was a huge CD shelf with over 200 CD's on there was a huge window over looking the forest which had a balcony over in the corner was a deep leather bed with brown sheets over it there was also a leather couch and a little room leading off which must of been a bathroom

"My room now seems like a broom closet" I muttered

He laughed and pulled me closer

"Anyway you have the weekend what do you fancy doing"

"Erm I don't know what about you"

"Well on Saturday afternoon I'm going to be gone for a while I'm sorry"

I grabbed his hand and kissed the underside of his wrist

"No problem I'll just go shopping in port Angeles"

he smiled his crooked grin and my breath hitched in my throat he pulled me over to the sofa and settled me on his lap he was leaning in to kiss me when there was a scream from another room Edward stopped and closed his eyes then he was up with me cradled in his arms he sat me down on his bed and ran out of the room I got up and ran after him running p another flight of stairs I opened another door and I felt my jaw drop open and tears sting my eyes on the floor her arms and legs spread open was my mother Renée a smile on her face and her hair strewn all over the floor looking extremely pale with two dot on her neck

"Renée" I whispered

Then all pairs of eyes turned to me I went to rush forward to touch her but Edward caught me round the waist

"No, no, no come on" he whispered in my ear

"Renée" I screamed the tears running down my cheeks

Edward pulled me out of the room wiping my tears and kissing my eyelids he took me down to the kitchen and sat me on the counter and wrapped his arms protectively round me I could feel something shaking me and a horrible noise coming from somewhere

"Shhh Bella calm down shhh it's going to be okay shhh calm down"

then I realized I was the one shaking and the noise was coming from me I pulled Edward tighter to me and hid my face in the crook of his neck after a while the tears dried up and I felt calmer Edward pulled away slightly to look at me and asked

"How are you?"

I shrugged and he said

"Please Bella you're hurting it's not good to keep it to yourself"

"I'm okay" I whispered

he held me closer again and carried me upstairs to his room where I fell asleep in his arms when I woke up the next morning I was still wrapped around Edward he smiled down at me and I snuggled up closer to him when I realized what a mess I would of looked I cringed and pulled away from him falling off the bed I blushed bright red and Edward laughed slightly

"Bella what's wrong"

I put my hands over my hair hopefully covering the greasy parts of it and mumbled

"Well I was wondering if I could use your bathroom and shower so you don't have to see me looking like a mess please"

He climbed off the bed and scooped me up in his arms

"Silly Bella you don need to worry what you look like I think you look much more than beautiful"

I blushed again but this time with pleasure

"All the same I would really love to use your shower please"  
he sighed and carried me towards his en suite and placed me down on my feet

"Don't be too long" he sighed against my neck

I shivered with pleasure and nodded then closed the door behind me shut and locked it after the hot shower had un-tensed my muscles I walked out of the bathroom just a towel wrapped round me I looked round and Edward wasn't there I frowned when I heard Edwards voice from behind me

"Bella" he whispered his voice ragged

I spun round and blushed he was staring at me with intensity he crossed the room to me in three strides and kissed me deeply I pulled away gasping for breath but his lips made a path down my neck to my collarbone his hands were moving down my shoulders when there was a knock on the door Edward pulled away and opened the door Alice was stood there smiling

"Edward were ready to go now"

He nodded and she turned to me

"Bella if you want to get dressed we will drop you off in town"

"Okay thanks Alice"

She turned away and left Edward closed the door behind her and sighed

"I'll leave you to get changed and meet you downstairs"

I nodded and he left I threw on some dark jeans a red and black checkered shirt and my black flat boots I shoved my money in my pocket and left my hair down I rushed out the room and walked casually down the stairs Alice was at the bottom waiting for me as soon as I got to the bottom she linked arms with me and dragged me out to the garage where everyone was piled in a jeep tyres as high as my waist with dark tinted windows Alice opened the door and jumped in I was thinking about doing a run up when someone grabbed my arms and pulled me in I was sat on someone's lap and Edward wrapped his arms round my waist tighter and whispered in my ear

"You look lovely"

I blushed and leant back on him within seconds we reached the town port Angeles I jumped out the car after thanking Carlisle and Edward leant out of the window bending his head to mine I kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away smiling he handed me a key and said

"in case you get bored of town feel free to go back to our house just do what you want okay if not I'll know where to come pick you up"

"Okay have fun"

You too" he laughed

the car sped off round the small side streets and I set off for the new bookstore when I got in the place was crowded I slid past some people when someone barged into me knocking me to the floor a meaty paw grabbed roughly at my arm yanking me up on my feet painfully I came face to face with an ugly face who looked forty he smiled at me revealing a set of wonky missing yellow teeth

"Sorry love" he breathed into my face

His breath smelt rotten of beer fags and fish I almost gagged but instead I murmured

"It's okay"

then turned away ripping my arm out of his grasp I bought a new copy of Wuthering heights and left the store I checked my watch it was 4 pm I dashed into a clothing store and bought some new pyjamas to replace the boxer shorts and vest top and a green and white polka dot halter neck dress as I was leaving the shop I realised how dark it was the clock on the church indicated that it was almost half past five I gulped and started to find my way back to the main street but I got lost in the end I decided to turn up a side street in hope of finding some more people it suddenly started to pour it down with rain within seconds my hair was plastered to my face my shirt sticking to my skin and my wet jeans rubbing against my legs I grumbled and quickened my pace when I heard laughs from behind me I spun round and saw the guy from the bookstore who pushed me over with an equally ugly looking friend I took a deep breath and carried on walking

2come on sweet cheek don't be like that I know you want me" he yelled

"Playing hard to get doesn't work in our books" the other one bellowed

I almost broke out into a run but I managed to keep my cool then I noticed that there were tow other ugly men walking towards us with a catlike grin on their faces I gulped and one of them in front of me yelled

"Hey guys were you been"

"Oh we just had to take a little detour little missy gave us the run-around"

they all guffawed and closed in on me I was trapped I gripped my shopping bags tighter getting ready t use them as a weapon when I felt myself being shoved against the grimy wall I slammed whoever it was in front of me with my bags and they yelped in pain then a fist connected with my lip slamming my head hard against the brick wall blood seeped out of my mouth one of the men tore my shirt open and they all lunged forward to grab and pinch at my skin I howled in pain and I kicked out blindly and felt my foot hit a shin I was shoved to the ground and someone straddled me my eyes were forced open and I saw a leery face leaning in on mine smothering my face with his lips licking my face I held down the vomit in my throat but as he shoved his slimy tongue into my mouth I bit down as hard as possible hot blood flooded my mouth and the guy pulled out his tongue to smack me in the face with his fist he extracted a knife from his pocket and put it against my throat

"Make a move like that and I'll carve you up" he slurred blood splattering my face

I nodded un able to speak and he started to tug at my jeans I closed my eyes feeling drowsy and sick I heard him pull down his zipper and chuckle happily in the distance I heard a car screech to a stop and a deadly snarl all of a sudden the guy who was straddling me was lifted off me I could hear yells of terror and people running away then someone was pulling my jeans back up hands were smoothing the hair away from my face and wiping the blood from my mouth

"Bella, Bella" the voice whispered franticly in my ear

I kept my mouth shut in fear of being knifed I was scooped up in a strong embrace and taken out of the rain

"Bella it's me Edward please talk"

I felt the car engine start and the floor bump beneath us

"They tried to hurt me please Edward don't let them hurt me I tried to stop them but I wasn't strong enough please help" I screamed hysterically

Edward cradled me to his chest and soothed me till I was calm after a few minutes I was carried into the house and laid down on the sofa I turned my head and searched for Edward he pressed his lips to my forehead and breathed

"Carlisle's wife Esme is going to take a look at you okay now I'll be gone for a while but I'll be right back okay"

"Okay" I whispered

He left and I felt a pair of soft hands hold mine I flinched and Esme sat me up leaning against her

"Bella did they touch you anywhere perhaps where they shouldn't" she asked

"They shouldn't have touched me at all I grumbled

"I know I know sweet but do you understand what I mean"

"No they didn't touch me" I told her

I felt her relax beside me

"Okay then that's all but if you want to talk to me at any time you know you can"

I nodded and she moved away Edward was at my side in a second he scooped me up in his arms yet again and carried me up to his room he settled me down on the bed and I wriggled out of my wet torn clothes and snuggled under the quilt Edward sat next to me and I pulled him down so I could wrap myself round him

"Thank you" I told him

"I'm just glad your okay if they'd of well I tell you they wouldn't have been breathing for long" he muttered angrily

He spun me round so I was spooned against him and he combed my hair getting the combs out before I fell asleep I asked Edward

"Did you have fun today"  
"no I missed you too much" he grumbled

I smiled and fell into a deep sleep in the morning I felt the warm sun across my face and a cool breeze twirling my hair round me I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom as I looked at me reflection I groaned I had a bruise appearing just at the corner of my bottom lip as I pulled back my hair from my face I saw a cut just on the hair line Edward appeared from no where behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed the side of my cheek

"How are you feeling this morning" he asked

"I'm okay actually thanks"

He nodded and started to pull me downstairs as we reached the bottom of the stairs Alice ushered us into the living room where everyone else was sat looking worried

"What's wrong" I asked

Edward face went even paler if that was possible I was placed on Edwards lap he pulled me even closer and I flicked from face to face each of them avoiding eye contact with me

"What's wrong" I demanded

"Nothing, nothing for you to be worried about dear" Esme told me politely

But I knew something was wrong

"Bella I think you should go home charliie's coming back today and I'm sure you want to make something special for him" Carlisle told me with a smile

my jaw dropped open and I nodded I unravelled myself from Edwards arms and padded upstairs as I was throwing my clothes into my duffel bag there was a delicate cough from the door I spun round and Rosalie was stood there looking at me curiously

"Bella" she asked

"Yes"

She opened her mouth to say something then closed her mouth shaking her head she opened her mouth and said weakly

"I'm guessing you don't have any other clothes to wear"

I shook my head and she smiled

"Come on"

she held her hand out and I grabbed it we walked up onto the top floor and opened a big oak door inside was a huge double bed and a dressing table we walked into another room which was a huge walk in wardrobe my jaw dropped and she laughed and picked me out some black jeans and a green halter neck top I threw them on and she smiled appreciatively#

"Thank you" I said

She nodded and avoided looking at me I walked back down to Edwards room and threw on my boots I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs I walked back into the living room and everyone was still in the same position

"Thank you for having me this weekend" I told them all

Edward stood up and said

"Ill give you a ride home"

"No that's okay don't worry I could do with a walk" I told him

He nodded and walked over to me wrapping his arms round me he kissed me lightly on the lips and went to pull away instead I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply I felt his lips go up in a smile as he pulled me away

"See you tomorrow" he whispered

I nodded and pulled away opening the front door I walked down the driveway once I got by the opening of the forest I threw my bag into the dustbin and ran through the forest dodging the branches and roots as I got deeper into the forest I sped up till I was near home I came out of the trees sweat pouring down my back and walked down the street to my front door charliie's car wasn't here yet I opened the door and walked in the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice I sat down on one of the stools and closed my eyes images flashed in and out of my vision my mom me then a mans face grinning at me his teeth sharp razor like the front door slammed open and I jumped

"Bella" I heard charliie yell

I ran out of the kitchen and met charliie in the hallway I was about to run up and give him a hug but I stopped in my tracks something was wrong he was unshaven his eyes bloodshot and he smelt of booze and weed

"Where's my diner" he demanded

I stared at him wide eyed and he carried on

"You didn't make my goddamn diner you stupid, stupid bitch" he yelled

then his fist slammed into the side of my head I fell against the wall my head thumping away he stalked into the kitchen as I lay slumped across the wall I could hear him swinging open cupboard doors and slamming things down on the counter I got up unsteadily the room swam before my eyes charliie slammed his way back to the hallway I spun round and he went chalky white dropping the bottle of whisky in his hand it smashed to the floor the liquid spreading everywhere then he whispered so faintly

"bells"  
I spun round to look at where he was staring suddenly everything became more focused 2 tall menacing men were stood in the doorway there teeth gleaming in the light

"Good morning" one of them drawled then they pounced

I fell to the floor and shuffled over to the metal door which charliie called the safe house the sound of the locks clicking into place soothed me

"Charliie, charliie" I whispered thinking he was in the room with me

but he wasn't a loud high pitch scream pierced the air and a cold sweat erupted all over me I switched on the viewing camera and I caught a glimpse of the two men standing round charliie occasionally standing on him making his bones snap and crumble

"No" I screeched

as one of the men bent his head to charliie's neck I smashed my way through the thick metal door and the two guys stared at me a grin on their faces but curiosity in their eyes I charged forward and collided with one of the guys tearing him limb from limb as the guy fell on the floor in heaps the last guy pounced on my back clawing at my skin I grabbed his head in an iron grip and tugged he yelled out in pain and threw himself away from me then in a blur his hands brushed past charliie ripping out his throat I ground my teeth and punched on the guy ripping his head from his body I slumped to the ground wiping the blood from my face then it dawned on me what had happened tears slid down my cheeks and it was hard to breathe I had no idea what to do I ran to the phone and dialled the Cullen's residence after two rings Carlisle picked up

"Hello can I speak to Rosalie please" I managed to say

"Certainly one moment please"

"Hello" I heard Rosalie ask curious

"Rosalie its me Bella I need your help I don't know what to do it jus happened I had no idea but there's so much please Rosalie I need you to come round and help but don't tell anyone especially not Edward" I sobbed

"Hey calm down ill be there in five minutes hold on"

"will you help"  
"of course now be calm bye" she told me

I hung up and slumped against the wall and crawled into a ball afraid and cold watching the blood seep out of charliie's lifeless body I was so occupied with watching charliie hat I didn't hear Rosalie come in till she gasped

"Bella what did you do"

I turned my head to look at her, her eyes were wide with shock she dashed over to me and wrapped her arms round me protectively

"Go upstairs take a long hot bath clean yourself up while I sort everything down hear okay"

I nodded and got up from my cramped position I poured boiling hot water into the tub and climbed in the water turned bloody as I washed my hair out and I cringed once I was clean enough I pulled the plug and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel I padded into my bedroom and threw on some clothes without bothering to see what I was wearing I left my hair dripping down my neck and walked back downstairs afraid of what id see I peered in the hallway and nothing was there Rosalie came in from the kitchen wiping her mouth when she saw me she explained

"The two guys I burnt deep in the forest and I buried charliie in the forest for you wed be the only ones to know about it"

"Thank you" I whispered

She nodded and touched the side of my head where charliie had hit me

"Bella" she asked

"Charliie thumped me" I told her

"Bella I don't want to ask you but did you kill charliie"

I shook my head and muttered angrily

"no I didn't the two guys show up and pounce I ran and hid thinking charliie was with me but they were torturing him I ran out tore one apart the other tried to kill me but he ripped out charliie's throat instead them I yanked his head off"  
she stared horrified and then finally said

"I'm sorry you had to go through that"

I shrugged and she gave an exasperated sigh

"Bella what I don't get is how you actually got the strength to do something like that they were vampires the only people who have the strength are vampires our family have had so many years of killing them yet here you are a human and you killed two on your own its unbelievable"

She stared at me then her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth

"What I asked

"I've said too much they're going to kill me" she whimpered

"Rosalie I knew you were vampires already"

"What Edward told you" she gasped

I chuckled and shook my head

"no Edward didn't tell me I just knew you never ate you were all pale and stone cold then you never had a heartbeat a pulse and Edwards eyes once they were butterscotch then after a while they went darker and he had purple rings round his eyes then he went away for a while and they went back to butterscotch like yesterday also your all strong never get ill always heal and you never stay in one place for very long and you like to move around to places where there's no sun"

Rosalie stared at me curiously and I said shyly

"I did a bit of background checking pretty hard I must say but I'm the world's best hacker"

She started to laugh then held my hand in hers giving it a slight squeeze

"Come on we have lots to show you"

She pulled me out of the house and we walked to her house as we got in Alice skipped over to me and whispered in my ear

"Thank god you know I've been waiting to tell you"  
I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder feeling tired and my head throbbing I closed my eyes hoping or sleep

"Bella" I heard Edward ask anxiously

I smiled my eyes still closed and reached out blindly for him I was gathered up in his arms his quivering lips at my ear

"What's wrong baby your trembling what's happened"

I wrapped my arms round his neck tighter and buried my head into his throat he cradled me in his arms and I rubbed my arms up his back lifting his shirt at the back rubbing my fingertips up his spine

"Bella" he whispered raggedly

I kissed the hollow point of his throat and he took me upstairs as soon as we got in his room I jumped out of his arms and pulled him closer pressing my open mouth to his and started to undo the buttons on his shirt he shivered slightly and pulled away

"No Bella" he muttered against my lips

"Why" I asked melting against him

"I cant I jus cant you'll get hurt"

"No I wont" I promised and pressed myself to him

but his reaction wasn't what I expected he threw me off him and I landed against his shelf of CDS they smashed and clattered to the floor I could feel blood falling into my eyes and I looked up at Edward angrily but he didn't even look my way he was facing his window I pushed away from the wall and hit him hard in the back of the head he fell to his knees and stared at me I bent down to his level and hissed in his face

"You will never hurt me again"

I then stalked out of the room I rushed down the stairs I was aware everyone else in the living room was watching me but I wrenched open the door and came face to face with a group of tall menacing looking guys and one girl at the back they grabbed me and I was dragged out the house I got out of the men's grip and hit someone hard in the head I saw a chunk of white fly towards one of the windows and I head it smash when I looked back at the guy his head had gone but he was still putting up a fight then something sharp hit me in the gut I looked down and saw a sharp blade sticking out I grimaced and jumped I slammed into someone and started to tear them chunk from chunk someone grabbed me from behind and dug there foot in the back of my neck I grabbed there foot and tore it off there was a high pitch keen then nothing I was struck in the face with something heavy and I fell to the ground then I heard Edwards voice ring out

"Bella"

"No" I muttered

I heard someone laugh and then Edward fall to the ground grunting I jumped up from the floor and onto whoever was on Edward I ripped away his torso and threw it to the ground as I looked down at Edward my stomach flipped his face was covered in blood cuts and stones and something black I tore my eyes away from him and stared at the girl who was walking casually towards us I crouched beside Edward protecting him and in the distance I could hear Rosalie screaming out for the rest of the family to go help I ignored the screams and focused on the girl she looked vaguely familiar

"Bella nice to see you again no doubt you remember me"

I stared still confused and she laughed it was like a baby's laugh

"No, perhaps a reminder then"

She stared at me and I felt my body tense up and a pain started making its way through my body but before the real pain came she looked away and laughed again

"Jane" I snarled

"so you do remember me then that's good but I must say I'm very intrigued about you Bella the last time I saw you were a timid little human now look all that anger rage pain put into power you are so strong its unbelievable your not the strongest though you have a long ay to go that's why I'm going to offer you a deal you come with me join me and I can show you how to put all that pain and hatred into something more destructive shall we say"  
she flashed her teeth at me and I smiled back straightening up and stepping toward her

"What a great opportunity I'm willing to consider but I jus have one thing that concerns me"

"And that s what" she asked eagerly

I leant closer to her and whispered in her ear

"You killed my father and tried to kill my boyfriend and no-one gets away with that"

I felt her go stiff and I gave a low growl in her ear and reached out for her she jumped back away from me and glared at me

"If that's how you want to play it fine if you're not with me you're against me"

"ah well I guess that's it then now lets see how erm how did you put it ah yeah lets see how destructive we can be" I growled

I crouched again ready to pounce but I never got the chance I was on the floor screaming out in agony I managed to lift my head and lock eyes with Jane then I fell back to the floor in agony I closed my eyes and I saw a different picture the sound of y screams were gone and instead all I could hear was the ocean as I looked round I saw Jane in a plain white frilly dress and some black boots sat at the edge of the cliff picking at flowers I watched curiously as a woman dashed out of the house behind Jane and whispered quickly

"hurry Jane go and hide father will be home nay minute he's not in a good mood and he's been drinking go Jane go"  
Jane rushed inside after her mother and I followed the house inside smelt of salt and was chilly but it had a homely feel I followed Jane into a small room with just a fireplace in it she crawled into the fireplace shaking with fear I heard the front door slam and I spun round and heard her mother scream then nothing I turned back to Jane her eyes were wide in fear and she was holding a rose bead muttering prayers the door to the small room was kicked down and I saw Jane's father he was tall with coal black eyes and blood round his mouth in one hand he carried a switch blade blood dripping off it and in the other he was dragging the mother behind him she had her throat slit open he dropped the mother on the floor her blood spreading her eyes wide and open I turned back to Jane and her father was grabbing her by the neck he threw her on the floor and stood over her kicking her and slapping her he got the blade and started cutting her across the face and legs finally he stood over her gripping her jaw and placed his mouth on her neck and started to bite throughout all this she kept quiet her eyes wide and full of pain once he'd finished biting her and getting her blood he stood up to look at her then grinned and left her then my eyes snapped open again I was back outside the house next Edward screaming in pain my body writhing on the floor I could still hear Rosalie screaming out my body was getting weaker how long had she been staring at me all of a sudden I felt myself being lifted in mid-air my arms and legs were spread out wide and m hair twirled round my face Jane stared up at me and started laughing her face turning into gruesome feature suddenly she stopped and stared at me her eyes widened in fear and she started to scream then she ran as fast as she could gone within a second I crashed back down to the earth my head heavy I closed my eyes and everything faded to darkness when I next woke up I could feel needles stuck in me and a itchy blanket on top of me I opened my mouth to speak but it was parched dry someone put some water in my mouth and I asked

"How come I can't see?"

"We just tapped them up for now they started to bleed before but we can take them off now" I heard Carlisle say"  
he pulled the cotton off my eyes and looked round Carlisle and Rosalie were stood next to me

"What happened to me" I asked

"Well you've done a hell of a lot of damage we just have to wait and see if you'll heal" Rosalie explained

"Where's Edward" I asked

Rosalie nodded to my right and I followed her gaze my breath caught in my throat Edward was strapped to a table every inch of his skin covered in blood and gauzes and a bag of blood hung next to him

"Is he okay"

"We don't know we have to see" Carlisle whispered pain in his voice

I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of consciousness when I woke up again I felt all warm and tingly my eyes flickered open no-one was in the room I yanked all the tubes out of me and I padded painfully over to Edwards side his face was looking better and all the blackness had gone I touched his hand and his fingers twitched

"Edward" I asked

His head turned slightly towards me and he said

"Bella"

I gripped his hand tighter smiling when he muttered viciously

"Get the hell out and don't ever come back"

He yanked his hand out of my grasp and my mouth dropped open I stepped away from him and changed into some clothes as I went to leave the door I turned round and whispered

"Bye"

then I rushed out I ran past his family and they all just avoided eye contact tears dripped down my face and I wiped them away angrily as I got onto the main road I didn't slow my pace as I was about to turn a corner into the woods I slammed into someone hard I grunted and lifted my dizzy head my eyes locked with a pair of piercing blue ones

"Sorry" I muttered whilst getting up

My legs cramped up and I fell back on the ground a hand shot out and gripped my arm softly pulling me up my legs crumpled underneath me and he wrapped an arm round my waist

"Come on let me give you a ride home your in no state to walk for a while"

I nodded reluctantly and he led me over to a black Lamborghini I slid onto the black leather seats and rested my head back the guy walked round the other side and climbed in

"So what's your name" he asked

"Bella and you"

"I'm Eric"

He started up the car and turned to me

"Where do you live"  
"drop me off on Heming's way just off brutchers street"

he nodded and drove in silence as we got to my road he drove past it and I turned to look at him he turned to me and I felt a scream burn up my throat his eyes were blood red his hand shot out and connected with my face and everything went black when I next woke up my arms and legs were strapped down so tightly it made wince as I opened my eyes a bright light invaded my sight I quickly snapped my eyes shut and tried to move when I opened my eyes again the light was gone and a face lean over mine his teeth glittering in the light

"Hello there Bella" he said grinning

I opened my mouth to yell but instead I cringed, my head and right side of my face throbbed

"ah yes I'm afraid it was necessary I was afraid you may of gotten a little hyped up crazy so I felt best to knock you out not done much for your looks though" he said while trailing his fingers down the side of my face

I cringed and finally managed to speak

"Why am I here?"

he grinned again and drew his hand across my face again I moaned out in pain as blood filled my mouth I spat it out and it dribbled pathetically down my chin he leant down and licked it away his eyes burning into mine as they turned a little bit redder

"My dear Bella you are our little experiment"

I gulped and said

"Experiment for what"  
he glanced round and I followed his gaze horror struck chained up to the walls were many skeletons and rotting bodies giving off a foul odour

"your not the first I'm afraid Bella but hopefully the last we think we've found a cure for people who have bitten so they don't turn into vampires now we thought we had a breakthrough with our last one we bit him once only and the dose worked for a while before his organs started to fail and he died pretty soon so now were trying many bites and a much higher dosage but first were going to keep you here for a while"  
my teeth started to chatter uncontrollably and I received another hit in the face he grinned wickedly and yanked away all my clothes so I was laid their totally naked on a freezing cold metal table I clamped my mouth shut as he scraped his nails across my skin and cut me open blood oozing out then his fists came down hard and I heard many ribs break and snap when he finished I felt broken and bruised salty tears slid from my eyes and dripped into my cuts painfully a dim light was emitting form the corner and I used that advantage to look round there were no windows and the walls were solid brick with blood splattered all over I cringed internally thinking of all the things that would of happened to the people here what was going to happen to her I closed my eyes and a picture filled my mind of Edward the way his eyes filled with hatred and how acidic his voice was when he told me to leave all I wanted right then was not to be free but to tell Edward I loved him more tears slid from my eyes and I ignored the pains in my body for that moment just focusing on Edward everything about him then I remembered something that Alice had told me during one of those moments we had alone together I flashed back to the memory remembering what was said

_"So Bella you seriously don't mind were vampires"  
I laughed and touched her hand lightly_

_"Alice please as if you're all totally awesome"_

_"Hey there's more to it than that" _

_I looked curious I guessed because she smiled and said _

_"for one we don't eat humans only animals that's why our eyes are kind of normal looking however the ones who drink human blood have vivid red eyes"  
I shuddered and she carried on _

_"And secondly we have powers I can see the future Jasper can control someone's feelings and Edward well he can read minds but you have to seriously concentrate on it and he can talk back to you in your head if he wants to"_

I snapped back to the present time and thought hard of Edward his voice echoing in my head when I felt funny like my head was this huge thing ready to be filled and I decided this was probably the only chance I was going to get

"Edward, Edward if you can hear me its Bella I just want to say sorry for everything, everything okay I'm truly sorry if I ever hurt you but right now I just want to tell you how much I love you since the first moment I met you when you knocked me down I thought id gone to heaven when I saw your face you were breathtaking then that first kiss when you were trying to see if I had feelings you were right I didn't care about anyone back then I hated the world and everyone in it till I met you and I thank you for that I really do Edward I love you"

I could hear the words echoing round in my head when his voice filled my head

"Bella what's wrong"

He still sounded harsh but I didn't care I could hear footsteps approaching and I thought in a rush

"I cant tell you but I'm not going to see you ever again say bye to everyone especially Emmett and Alice tell Carlisle and Esme thanks and Rosalie and Jasper that too and Edward I love you always will"  
I closed off my thoughts as the metal door scrapped loudly on the floor the same guy walked back in with a grin on his face with a younger lad next to him who was grinning as maliciously as the older one the little one started to hit me and scratch at my flesh I grimaced but didn't utter a word once he was finished they both nodded and as though they were synchronised they bent their heads to my skin digging in their teeth the air rushed out of my mouth like a hiss but thy just lifted their mouths and dug them in a different place once they had finished knawing on me my body felt all tingly and sore the older guy rushed out the room for a moment and when he came back in with a huge needle with purple liquid swirling round in it

"Good luck Bella" he murmured before jabbing it in my neck

I whimpered slightly as the needle sunk deep into my neck cold fluid swimming round my body when the needle was empty I felt delirious and numb I was aware someone was untying me but I didn't have the energy to fight back I was dragged down a grimy badly lit corridor my feet being dragged on the floor behind me we reached a huge oval room I didn't even have the energy to gasp as I saw more fresh bodies hanging from chains a body was removed and throw down in a pit making a bone crunching thud I was strapped up metal chains around my wrists and ankles the door slammed behind them as they left it was almost pitch black but there was light coming form somewhere I used all my energy and looked up a huge glass dome was above us the moonlight shining down casting reflections on all the bloodied bodies I sighed and closed my heavy eyelids unable to sleep as the images haunted me when Edwards voice rang out in my head

"Bella where are you Bella are you in danger Bella!!"  
All harshness was gone now all their was, was concern and worry

This time I didn't have to concentrate on him all I had to do was use my thoughts

"Edward trouble death" I managed to think

"Bella don't you give up now I need your help do you know where you are"  
"no its dark death haunting shadows"

"Bella It's not real none of its real it's all an image now I need you to open your eyes and look round for anything which will help us find you" he asked urgently

I managed to pry open my heavy eyelids and looked round

"Big dome" I thought

"moonlight, bodies, blood, vampires, cures, purple injection, bites, hole in ground, underground, dirt, smelly, sleepy, naked, sore" I told him

"Bella don't give up come on now look round anything else" his voice was antagonized

I concentrated hard when something caught my ears

"Bats and I hear singing opera like theatre"

"Bella, Bella now listen carefully can you see writing somewhere it should say 'la tua cantante'"

I looked up at the dome and sighed it was engraved on the dome

"Yes Edward on the dome"  
"okay Bella we know where you are well be there soon okay now I want you to stay awake okay"

"No too sleepy" I grumbled

My eyelids closed but Edward yelled in my head making my eyes open

"Bella why don't you tell me what happened"  
I thought trying to remember and I said slowly

"you told me to get out I ran into guy and half collapsed he offered to drive home I said yeah he was called Eric he passed my house then hot me everything went black woke up on table tied down he hit me said something about experiment then took clothes and hit over then he brought a lad...." I trailed off and I mumbled

"I'm so alone"

"Bella please hold on we'll be there soon now come on tell me something anything"

"If time could stand still,

I wouldn't want it to,

All I want is to spend my life

My days my nights with you

If happiness is an illusion

Then ill settle for make-believe

Cause without this thing right here

Without you there is no me

If oceans covered the land

And washed away every man

Id close my eyes and gladly go

As long as you held my hand

When everything was wrong

And nothing seemed right

You came into my life

Now my heart feels light

I owe you everything

Ill give you anything

Ill deny you nothing

For you are, my life"

There was silence for a moment when Edward finally spoke

"Bella that was amazing"

"I want sleep Edward but you more want you want your lips hair hands smile ears nose eyes body toes tongue just you Edward" I moaned

"Bella" he whispered

"I need you Edward, just want to see you one last time"

More tears slid down my face and I choked out a sob which he heard

"Bella don't cry please don't cry your not going to die your going to see me then well get you out"

"I'm going to die Edward there's so many bodies around me children women men animals"

I shuddered which sent a ripple of pain throughout me the door slammed open and I heard Edward growl inside my head obviously he could hear everything that was going on a cold hand travelled up and down my body and he said

"So Bella holding up okay still more punches and slashes to receive I think that might loosen your tongue"

Something sharp cracked against my skin over and over until finally I let out a scream just so he would stop and as predicted he did his eyes gleamed and he said

"Finally a rational response I'll leave you be Bella for now"

The door slammed shut again and Edward growled

"Bella did he hurt you"

"Yes" I whispered

He snarled even louder then asked calmly

"How badly are you hurt Bella?"

"Too bad I can't even begin to say how many cuts I have covered in blood"

all of a sudden he went quiet and I was able to close my eyes for some much needed rest when there was high pitch scream followed by more I screwed my eyes up and hung limply hoping that if someone came in here they'd think I was dead the door screeched open and I lay as still as possible barely breathing cold hands were on me and I kept still and a voice said

"Emmett she's dead I was too late"

I recognized it was Edwards and my eyes flashed open

Edward was in front of me facing Emmett I whimpered softly and Edward spun round his eyes met mine he reached out and stroked my battered face softly then snapped the chains off in one quick motion he cradled me into his arms and Emmett threw his jumper on top of me covering me up my head lolled off his arm and he ran swiftly out of the hell hole when we got outside the sun was shining brightly burning my eyes I cringed against Edward and within seconds we were under the cover in a huge jeep with tinted black windows I was cradled against Edwards chest and Carlisle was in front of me and he said

"Esme"

Esme appeared smiling apologetically and pulled away the jumper slowly I heard a collective group of gasps I peered down and every inch of my skin was covered in cuts and blood and teeth marks Carlisle was back in front of me and he asked

"Bella were you bitten"

I nodded weakly and he asked

"I need to know what happened Bella"  
I nodded my head clearing away some of the fogginess

"he said I was part of an experiment that hopefully I was the last one I was going to help them make a cure so if you were bitten one injection and then you were cured no vampire trades he told me that someone else had almost succeeded with one bite and one dose but had failed in the end and instead they wanted to try it out for lots of bites and one huge dose of medicine he brought in this younger lad and they bi me ten a huge needle with --purple liquid in and jabbed me then hung me up to dry"

My bottom lip wobbled and a tear escaped from the corner of my eye Edward brushed it away rubbing my back soothingly

"How do you feel now Bella" he asked

"Hazy" I mumbled

He nodded and pulled me down on the seat lying straight while he handed Edward a tub of medicines an said

"Try and clean her up a bit we have to wait till we get home before I can treat her properly"

Edward nodded and silently got to work wiping away all the dried blood once I was cleaned up he stroked my face softly his thumb traced over my lips and I grabbed his hand holding it to my face pressing my lips to the palm of his hand then a blue dress was passed over to Edward and he slid it on me I looked up and Alice was staring at me looking terrified

I smiled wobbly at her and I shuffled into Edwards lap wrapping myself round him breathing him in stroking his face memorizing everything about him he kissed my neck slowly and softly till he got to my ear

"I'm sorry" he breathed

I clinged tighter onto him needing him his lips moved across my face till he got to my lips he leant back to look into my eyes

"I love you Bella too much when I thought you were dead before my whole world collapsed in because you were my whole world"

his eyes shone with tears and I leant up and kissed him softly yet with some pressure he pulled away smiling at me and holding me close wrapping me up in his arms holding tight like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go hours later we ended up back at the Cullen's and I was carried upstairs where Carlisle held up a huge metal tube instantly I started to writhe Emmett held my legs down and Edward lay across the top half of me and Alice cradled my face while Rosalie sang a Spanish song

"Bella you need this, its going to rid all the toxins and bad things in your body and blood kay it will hurt at first then just be uncomfortable but it needs to be done"

"Do it" I growled

Jasper grabbed my thigh and dug it straight in I gripped harder onto Edward and instead of hearing the sickening sound of the metal tube making a sucking noise I concentrated on Rosalie singing it soothed me till I stopped writhing stopped clutching onto Edward and just stared mesmerised by the Spanish rhythm days could of passed and I wouldn't of known but Edward and Emmett got off me and I was lifted off the table Edward holding me like a fragile child I looked him in the eyes and said

"Can I sleep now?"

He smiled and nodded carrying me to his room he laid me down and turned away I grabbed his shirt and yanked him down next to me holding him close

"Don't go" I whimpered

He held me close and said

"No I wont I never will okay Bella I'm sorry so sorry..."

I pressed my fingers to his lips and whispered

"Don't, don't okay let's just forget what happened and focus on other things"

and with that I curled round him my legs going round his waist securing him on top of me I thought he would pull away complaining about me getting hurt but instead he clutched me tighter to him his hands pulled my dress up round my waist when he broke away gasping for breath I stared up at him with confused eyes his hands were still round my thighs

"Edward" I asked my voice ragged

he looked down at me and flashed me a brilliant smile and pulled me up the sun was setting and I was wondering where he was taking me we ended up in the garden and the sun was almost set I wasn't paying attention to Edward till I hear him cough I turned and ran my fingers through my hair Edward was in front of me down on one knee I felt my mouth pop open and I was aware of some people stood across the river watching us

"Isabella Marie swan" he whispered

I locked eyes with him and my knees started to tremble he held out a ring but I was too busy looking at Edwards face

"Isabella Marie swan will you marry me"

I thought of what to say some were too romantically gooey and others well were too horrible to say so I decided to bend down to his level and stroked his face with the lightest touch of my fingers I ran my fingers over his lips and whispered

"I will"

he swung me up into his arms and spun me round the garden a complete blur to me when he finally settled me down on the ground and I stumbled as my head still spun he caught me round the waist and his face was glowing and I found myself smiling too he slid the ring on my finger it was a perfect fit pear shaped and glittering n the light I slid my arms round him and held him close I noticed the people on the side of the river talking I smiled and muttered to Edward

"Tell our family to come over from the river already"

I expected him to laugh but instead he went completely still and said

"Bella keep calm and act natural"  
"err why" I asked

"Because Bella they aren't our family they all went up to our other family in Denali for the night"

I took in a few lung full's of air and whispered to Edward

"They've been there since you go ton one knee"  
he shuddered and I asked

"are they good or bad"  
"bad now Bella were going to walk in I'm going to put you in my arms and just nestle your face into my neck but if you can keep a casual eye on them like your really not interested okay"

"Okay" I whispered

he pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulders looking around letting a fake smile form on my lips they didn't move but they were still talking as soon as we got indoors Edward flitted round the house locking things and it sounded like shutters were closing down then I was back in Edwards hand he grabbed a cell phone and handed it to me

"Ring Emmett if you can't get him ring Jasper tell them I need them here that we need backup 6 nomads waiting across the river bank"

I dialled Emmett's number and it went straight to voicemail I groaned n frustration and dialled Jaspers number he answered on the first ring

"Edward" he said sounding a little breathless

"Jasper its Bella Edwards with me he told you to tell you we need backup there's 6 nomads across the river watching us"

"Bella me and Alice will be there first were only at our house"  
I told this to Edward and he said

"Tell them to come through the front door"  
"Jasper come through the front door"

"Okay we'll be there soon now ring everyone else okay"

I cut him off and started dialling everyone else's numbers I got through to Esme and she said they may be a while they were still with Tanya and her family but Emmett and Rosalie went back to their house I rang and rang Emmett and Rosalie but still no answer Alice and Jasper dashed through the door and I was placed in Alice's arms while Jasper and Edward went to talk strategy plans

"Alice what do the vampires want"

She looked at me and I understood it was me they wanted I could guess Alice wanted to be with the boys by the way she kept leaning over to them I jumped out of her arms and said

"Go on in Alice I need the bathroom and time to think okay"

she smiled grateful and I dashed upstairs as soon as I was in the bathroom I retched holding my hair back from my sweaty face when I brushed my teeth ridding them of all puke I padded into Edwards room and looked out the window towards the river the vampires were still stood there watching their eyes on the house I threw on a pair of Edwards boxer shorts and laced on some of his tennis shoes pulling my hair back into a bun and allowed a brief grin to cross my face before my emotions went dead I slammed through the window and somersaulted from the balcony my feet landing lightly on the grass I whistled loudly and the vampires eyes spun to me

"Come and get me" I yelled

I heard them all laugh and I spun round dashing straight into the forest dodging and weaving the branches and tree roots I heard their footsteps behind me and I jumped up to a tree branch grabbing on as tight as possible I saw them dash past me and I took that opportunity to run as fast as I could I found myself back near the river I got ready to jump over the small little stream when I slammed into it I lifted my head out of the water and took in a deep breath a small pair of hands closed round my throat cutting off my air supply I flipped the person over my head gasping for air my throat dry I jumped up the same time the vampire did and my eyes widened it was young child barely 5 years old he smiled at me menacingly his teeth razor sharp and went to pounce

"Sorry" I whispered

as soon as he jumped I grabbed him in a headlock and tore his spine out then his head I threw the body into the river and walked indoors slowly Edward dashed out into the garden and held onto me tightly pulling me indoors when I was inside Edward had tucked me up in his arms kissing my necks when he finally pulled away he held my face and said angrily

"Don't ever do that again do you hear me I thought you were dead please don't"

I nodded and pressed my lips to his forehead I turned round and Alice and Jasper were sat on the sofa holding hands while smiling over at us I raised my hand and waved when Alice's jaw dropped open and her eyes flashed from me to Edward over and over again then her gaze stared at y left hand I looked down and saw my wedding ring glinting in the moonlight Edward looked anxious waiting for my reaction I grinned up at Alice and said

"Hey sis"

Alice squealed and I felt Edward relax she dashed over to my side grabbing my hand and gushing over how gorgeous it was Jasper walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder laughing lightly

"Come on now Alice she needs room to breathe"  
I smiled up at Jasper and he said

"Congratulations you two I'm happy for you, you both deserve each other now when's the date"

I turned to Edward and said

"How about august the thirteenth"

He grinned at me kissing my jaw line and murmured

"Perfect"  
"what do you mean that's next week" Alice screeched

We all laughed as she attempted to calm herself I pressed myself closer to Edward and asked

"have they gone from outside"  
"no they are staying in the forest still watching" he growled

the door slammed open and Esme and Carlisle dashed in fear etched on their faces as soon as they saw us sat in the living room they smiled radiating relief

"What happened" Carlisle asked

"well they were watching us from the garden we went inside locking all doors then Jasper and Alice arrived and Bella thought it would be fun to sneak out jump from my bedroom window and taunt the 6 vampires drawing them into the woods she was attacked by a young one I was ready to go out and handle it but she took care of it their are now 5 of them waiting in the forest" Edward explained

Esme looked at me then held me close to her, her hair smothering my face I patted her back when the door opened again and Emmett yelled

"Of all that's holy what the hell is that on your hand"

Esme pulled me away and held my hands in hers she saw the diamond and gasped turning her head to Edward he smiled brightly and said in a cheerful voice

"Bella's agreed to become my wife"  
Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder proudly and Esme kissed his forehead Emmett dashed over to us both and stared incredulously at us both he looked at me and said to Edward

"Jeez you sure know how to pick me"  
I blushed and he grinned

"awh this is going to be awesome your going to be round all day after you get married you'll be moving in and you'll be around and I get to make you blush all day ah I can see it now you and Edward in a little cottage with little kids round you..."

He stopped suddenly and everyone looked upset all of a sudden

"What" I asked

"Bella you and Edward well you and Edward cant have children together" Rosalie said in a small voice

I turned to Edward and he hung his head ashamed I reached out to stroke his face he looked up and I smiled at him and hugged him closer I sighed happily as I placed my head on his chest

"Bella you love me more than I deserve"  
I snorted in a boyish manner and he laughed kissing me softly the vampires outside almost forgotten but not completely Edward pushed my face away harshly and glared out of the windows taking a protective stance in front of me the others were watching Edward and the glass window separating us from the garden

"Edward" I asked

"they're coming closer"  
everyone in synchronisation crouched and faced the window teeth bared Emmett Carlisle and Jasper took the front line Esme and Alice behind them Rosalie walked in front of Edward and said sincerely

"Edward I'll protect Bella I wont let anything happen to her I promise just go up front with Emmett please"  
he nodded sharply and Rosalie took a protective crouch in front of me there was a squealing of nails being dragged across the glass I flinched but the others never moved never breathed I clamped my jaw down taking deep breaths when what felt like a claw grabbed my hair and dragged me backwards almost pulling my hair out I was ready to scream but a cold satin silk hand clamped down over my mouth preventing me from speaking no-one had noticed me being taken they were too distracted by the vampires prancing around in the garden so I did the only thing possible I slammed my head forward and it connected with a huge mirror the glass cracked and smashed while blood riveted down my face sticking my eyes together Rosalie spun round and stared horrified I turned to Edward and his eyes turned black and cold

"Put her down" he said in a deadly voice

"As you please" the brittle voice said

I was laid down on the floor and I struggled to open my eyes I felt the mans foot on my knee a scream burst from my lips as the man pushed down with the slightest pressure snapping my knee then I was back up in the mans arms him lifting off the ground my, my dress as my legs dangled above the floor the mans hand caressed my throat and he murmured

"I wonder what your husband to be would think if I ripped your throat out"  
"never mind her husband try her brother" I heard Jasper snarl

I felt a wave of gratitude as Jasper said that which instantly turned to pain as my hair was yanked I lifted my hand to my head and felt a large shard of mirror the man hadn't noticed what I was doing he was too busy gloating to Edward and the family I pulled out the shard of mirror not wincing so I didn't give myself away I caught eye contact with Alice she looked at me the rubbed her eye I understood I gripped tightly onto the shard and swung it back over my head and stabbed it into his eye I was thrown across the room landing into the huge widescreen television It cracked and shattered covering me with bits of glass I groaned and slumped my head against the soft carpet in the background I could hear some snapping and crunching noises but it was faint

"Bella"

Rosalie pulled away the hair off my face and wiped the blood away from my eyes she smiled slightly then whipped her head round there was a smashing sound and hisses all round Rosalie took a crouch in front of me a snarl slipping from her lips I glanced up and saw the rest of the vampires had come in the house Alice and Esme on their own Rosalie pounced forward and I got off the floor shaking bits of glass off me I grasped the table as the room spun before my eyes I grasped a heavy stone figurine and as Esme Alice and Rosalie brought three of them down there was one left he was walking up behind Edward I swung the figurine up in the air and slammed it down into the base of his skull his knees crumpled and he fell to the ground rolling over to face me I looked away from the young girls angelic face and brought the figurine down over and over till she stopped moving I dragged her over with much effort to the fireplace and threw her in while striking a match I watched mesmerised as the flames turned a bright blue and somehow I ended up on the floor my head spinning and my leg screaming out in protest a low whimper came out of my mouth I combed my fingers through my hair picking out shards of glass I leant my head back and closed my eyes the sounds of screams being drowned out a cool hand stroked my cheekbone and my eyes snapped open to look into Esme's she stroked my face tenderly and cradled me into her arms being careful of me leg a low moan escaped my lips and I shivered uncontrollably my lips opened to form a word but she couldn't hear me

"What Bella what's that"

"Edward" I whispered

He was at my side in a flash taking me out of Esme's arms into his he stroked my face and carried me to the kitchen he laid me down on the counter taking his jumper off and placing it under my head then Jasper was leaning over my face

"Bella this is really going to hurt okay I'm not going to lie to you this will hurt like nothing before we have to re-break your leg twist it back the right way the re-break again so it can heal okay"  
I closed my eyes and nodded Jasper grasped my hand and hummed a song I didn't recognize while Edward set to work on my leg when he was finished Jasper flitted over to Alice's side holding her in his arms and Edward cradled my head in his hands

"Bella are you okay" he asked his voice pained

I grinned up at him and said in a silky voice

"Me I'm just peachy"

He rolled his eyes but smiled a little I got up into a sitting position leaning against his marble chest I wrapped my arms round his back running my fingers up and down his spine he sighed happily and I smiled wickedly

"This better not be your plan to seduce me is it" he asked breathlessly

I spun my head round so I could look at him and his eyes were half closed while he breathed deeply I trailed kisses up his chest and he moaned lightly ignoring the tugging pain in my leg I leaned up even more to kiss his face running my fingers through his hair he sighed again his cool breath washing over my face I bit down on his bottom lip and wrapped myself round him even more if that was possible his fingers slid to the front of my dress and he started undo them his fingers brushing against my skin like silk he was about to open the second button when I heard Emmett cough I grumbled and pulled away from Edward and realised I was curled round him in an embarrassing way in front of his family I felt myself blush and Emmett laughed even harder then Alice was at my side running her fingers through my hair

"a bath maybe Bella"  
"Mmm" I said pulling Edward closer

She rolled her eyes and walked out the room with Jasper Emmett and Rosalie walked into the front room curled round each other murmuring things and Carlisle took a look at my head and leg and smiled

"Edward did a fine job Bella your leg is already miraculously healing and your head well there's only a few scratches"

I nodded and they left us alone he carried me upstairs and pulled me into his huge bathroom pouring water and bubbles into the bathtub I threw my dress and shorts off just in bra and knickers and Edward lowered me into the warm bath he rinsed out my hair and washed all the blood and dirt off me I lay still and quiet in the bath while Edward rubbed my skin only sighing when it felt good after a while he said quietly

"do you want to get out yet"  
he'd just filled the bath with clean water and I shook my head grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in with me under the water his skin felt warm on mine and I curled myself round him he rubbed circles on my back and I drifted to sleep holding onto him

"Bella hey Bella" a voice murmured

I opened my eyes slowly and Edwards face was over mine I smiled and pulled him down on top of me he laughed and curled round me

"Sorry I fell asleep last night" I mumbled against his neck

He pressed his lips to my fore head and just held me tighter and I whispered

"6 days"

He flipped me over so I was on top of him and I looked down at his face something shone behind his eyes and I said

"What"  
"I love you" he said

"I should hope so" I teased

The door slammed open and Alice stormed in she narrowed my eyes at me and said

"Bella you've given me 6 days to help you plan your wedding no time for canoodling in bed with my brother so up, up, up"

I groaned and got out of bed and threw on one of Edwards tops and followed Alice out of the room I was about to close the door when Edward yelled my name I spun round and he was grinning wildly at me

"What" I asked

He walked over to me and kissed me so passionately that my head spun I broke away gasping for breath and he held me close

"Have fun" he whispered

I pulled away and walked into Alice's room Jasper was stood there and he looked down at my now healed leg and grinned he pecked Alice on the lips and ruffled my hair and Alice said

"go and annoy Edward for a bit take him hunting or something okay we need complete silence and concentration and Bella wont get that with him around"

I blushed and Jasper chuckled and left I plonked myself on the bed next to her

"Alice" I asked

"Yes"  
"well I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honour"

She squealed and hugged me so hard I thought my ribs were going to snap she pulled away and nodded excitedly then her eyes widened

"Bella trust me go home okay I know exactly what's going to happen now do you want to know what everything's going to look like or a surprise for both you and Edward"  
I grinned and said

"Surprise"  
she handed me some car keys and said

"Home now and we'll be coming to your house if we want you under no circumstances do you come here no doubt Edward will be at yours most of the time"

I took the keys and walked back into Edwards room to grab some shorts he was gone and the room was clean I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote

_Edward_

_no doubt Alice probably told you that the wedding is a complete surprise for us both more fun for her but I am also kicked out the house =] so feel free to come round to mine whenever _

_Happy hunting!!_

_Forever_

_Bella -x-_

I left the note on his pillow and walked down to the garage Rosalie was under one of the jeeps and Emmett was acting as he jack he turned and saw me then groaned

"which car did she give you"  
I pressed the button and a sleek red sports cars lights flashed he groaned even louder and I laughed I climbed in and sped off back home when I got in I rushed upstairs and changed into some sweats and a holey jumper and checked the time it was about to turn 9'o'clock I changed into some jeans and a white shirt and decided to go to school I raced to get there and I was only 15 minutes late as soon as I got in mike and all his friends were crowded round me asking where I had been and id told them id been ill the whole day flew by and at the end of the day I walked out to the car park blobs of rain plopping down and I frowned my car was gone mike was at my side and he said

"Need a ride Bella"

I turned to him and shook my head

"Nah I'm okay see you mike"

he turned away and I started to walk out the school gates when a pair of arms wrapped round my waist I spun round and Edward was smiling wet through I linked my fingers through his hand and we started walking

"So where's the car Alice leant me"

"Emmett was concerned and he decided to take it back"  
I laughed and leaned closer to Edward I shivered as the cold wind bit at my soaked skin I looked down and I was drenched with rain the white shirt see through and sticking to me and my jeans heavy Edward swung me into his arms and leant over me shielding me from the rain we got back to my house quickly and I lit the fire and sat close to it Edward came up behind me and combed my hair till it was knot free and I cuddled into him the next 6 days flew by it was all the same routine get up go to school get home meet Edward and sometimes Jasper and Emmett then fall asleep with Edward curled round me on the night before the wedding I was led in bed curled around Edward my breathing irregular he wrapped my leg round his waist and kissed me again

"Go" I whispered "it's your bachelor party"

He shook his head and held me closer

"no I don't want it they are for people who are sad to be giving up being single I happily give it away I only want you"  
I laughed and pulled him even closer if that was possible and kissed him again I pulled away his shirt running my fingers along his perfect marble chest marvelling at how gorgeous he was my sweats and t-shirt had already been removed and I shuddered in pleasure as he ran his hands over my body he pulled me on top of him then growled

"Oh for all that's holy"

"What" I asked utterly confused by the change of his mood

"It seems Emmett and Jasper won't let me bow out of my bachelor party"

I gripped onto him tighter when Jasper and Emmett bounded through my open bedroom window Emmett peeled me off Edward and plonked me down on the bed laughing I scowled on him and he patted my head

"Don't worry Bella you'll have him all to yourself tomorrow"  
Edward walked over and held me close and whispered in my ear

"I'll see you tomorrow"  
"I'll be the one in white I think" I teased

He laughed and kissed me once more pushing Emmett and Jasper out the door Edward wrapped his shirt round me and I said to them out of my window

"You make sure he's there on time"

they all laughed and dragged Edward away while he smiled up at me I shut the window and pulled his shirt closer round me breathing in his scent I crawled into bed and within seconds I was asleep my eyes snapped open as there was knocking coming through downstairs I flung myself out of bed groggily stumbling down the stairs clutching Edwards shirt round me I yanked the door open and Alice was smiling up at me

"Showtime" she said loudly

I winced and clutched my head

"Its still morning for normal people" I mumbled

but she just laughed ad grabbed my arm dragging me out of the house she put me in her car and drove back to her house where the wedding was being held before we walked indoors she held her hands over my eyes and guided me upstairs when we were safely in her bedroom she led me into her bathroom and sat me in a comfortable char and I drifted in and out of sleep while she primed buffed and polished me I woke up a little while later and Rosalie walked in with her hair done expertly in a knot on her head she smiled at me and said

"I could do her hair Alice"  
she nodded and explained what to do it got closer and closer to wedding time and my nerves were all over the show Rosalie had to hold me up while Alice helped me into my wedding dress and I was shown it in the mirror I looked amazing my hair was curled and framed round my face my eyes wide with thick eyelashes my lips red and plump and the dress hugged my curves I grinned tears threatening to leak out of my eyes and I saw Alice's eyes glisten with tears

"Thank you" I managed to choke out

Then Rosalie smiled and dashed out of the room holding a box she gave it m and said

"Something old and blue"  
I opened the box and inside where some hair slides with tiny little blue gems on them I squeezed her hand and smiled thankfully

"Well your wedding dress is new and now something borrowed"  
she flung something white at me and I caught it miraculously I opened my hand and saw the lace of a garter

"That's mine and I want it back" she threatened

She ducked under my dress and secured it on my thigh while my cheeks burned red Emmett entered the room and said

"Edwards back"

Then he stared at me and his mouth dropped open and he asked in a dumb voice

"Bella"

I smiled timidly and he smiled and walked out the room Rosalie at his side Carlisle walked in after Alice had gone to take her place at the top of the stairs while I took a few calming breaths

"All ready to go" he asked

"yeah but Carlisle I was wondering well if you didn't mind well can you walk me down the aisle and give me away" I stuttered

He smiled brilliantly and said

"It would be my honour Bella thank you"  
I smiled and let out the breath I was holding in he walked over to me and linked arms while holding my hand

"Its time" he whispered

We walked out the door and I could hear the wedding march

"Don't let me fall" I begged

he nodded with a smile etched on his face I gripped his hand harder took a deep breath and walked down the stairs my knees wobbling when we got to the bottom of the stairs I saw all my friends and their families were turned to me smiling Alice had decorated the room with flowers all over I saw her stood at the front smiling at me next to Rosalie and Esme who were both grinning tears running down Esme's face Emmett and Jasper were stood next to Edward grinning up at him I turned to his face his mouth was dropped open and he was leaning forward like he wanted run at me Jasper put a restraining hand on Edward and he pouted I giggled and Carlisle squeezed my hand I finally got to the front and Carlisle slid my hand into Edwards I was barely aware that the vicar was speaking I was too busy looking at Edward and the vicar had to say my name three times before I said

"I do"

I turned to Edward and he said

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may..."

I dint let the priest finish his words I wrapped my arms round Edwards neck and kissed him everything else just disappeared he pressed his hands to the small of my back pulling me closer to him when someone pushed us apart I blinked and Emmett was stood in front of us with a disapproving look on his face

"Later children later" he laughed

I laughed and pressed my face into Edwards chest people ran up and I recognized the warm familiar hugs of the humans and the cold hugs of my new family we cut the cake and opened all the presents and soon enough the day was over after we said goodbye to the last people Edward held me close in his arms and said

"Did you enjoy the day Mrs. Cullen"  
I smiled at my new name

"I did what about you"  
he nodded and pressed his cheek against my head

"thank you for what you did for Carlisle he was so proud today I thought he would burst and grateful that you would ant him to give you away"  
I smiled and held onto him closer we ended up in the kitchen when they all burst in and Alice said

"Bella you forgot something at the wedding and I'm upset my something borrowed wasn't displayed"  
I blushed a deep red then Edward laughed and held my leg high in the air moving my dress up my thigh with his face Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter as my cheeks burned crimson while he removed the garter carefully with his teeth he pulled it down to my ankle and kissed my ankle bones delicately my bottom lip trembled but Edward hadn't noticed my other leg crumpled and Jasper caught me before I hit the ground Edward helped me up and I clutched my head

"Ooo head rush"

He laughed and hugged me kissing my neck then he sighed pulling away I instantly pulled closer to him and everyone laughed

"Alice wants to get you out of the dress before I rip it off you"  
I bit down on my lip and turned to Alice sighing dramatically she led me upstairs and I hugged her

"Thank you Alice that was the most amazing wedding anyone can ask for thank you"

she grinned widely and helped me into a deep blue floaty dress that just covered my bum I stepped into some deep blue strappy sandals and walked back down to see Edward he was sat in the living room with Carlisle and they looked deep in thought I knocked lightly on the glass panel their heads swivelled my way and I asked shyly

"Can I steal my husband away for a while"  
Edward broke into a smile and Carlisle grinned Edward was at my side in a second dangling a key in front of my face

"What's that" I asked

"A key to our new house"  
I leant up and whispered in his ear"  
"well then what are we waiting for"

I was flung on his back and he ran through the forest at a blinding speed within minutes we reached a small cottage I smiled and Edward swung me into his arms while stepping over the threshold he carried me through the rooms but I wasn't paying attention I was too busy watching him stammer something he had never done before then we got to the last room the bedroom there was a huge double bed in the middle of the room with silky curtains draped round it I looked up at Edward and his eyes were burning brightly I jumped out of his arms and walked backwards slowly peeling off the dress I dropped it to the floor stood there in a black thong and a see-through bra I looked at him biting my lip feeling a blush creep up on me and with a groan he bounded across the room to take me in his arms he was pulling me down on the bed our legs wrapping together his face buried in my neck

"Hold me" I managed to gasp out

he did and I smiled happily then I felt something sharp against my neck but I didn't care I was happy next to Edward when all of a sudden he shot away from me standing in the corner as far away as possible from me I squinted in the dark and saw he had blood on his lips I raised my hand to my neck and my fingertips came away bloody

"Oh" I breathed

I got up from the bed and grabbed the phone dialling Carlisle's number

"hello"  
"hi Carlisle its Bella there's um a bit of a problem it seems that Edward caught me with his teeth"  
"right Bella look in a mirror and I need you to tell me what it looks like"  
I padded into the bathroom careful to keep a safe distance from Edward I switched on the blinding light and looked in the mirror I pulled my hair away from my neck and said into the phone

"Just a tiny straight cut not much blood its fine I'll just cover it up with a plaster is that okay"

I heard him sigh and he said

"yes Bella that's fine Edward didn't bite you probably just scratched you with his nail and well he finds your blood to smell much better than any of us think it smells"  
"its okay I don't blame him I was a bit carried away and I forgot"

"just tell him that he probably feels bad night Bella"  
"night"

I cut the phone off and started to wipe away the blood once it was clean I stuck a plaster on it and got rid of the rubbish I walked slowly back into the bedroom Edward hadn't moved I changed the pillow case which had some blood on it and shoved it in the washing machine I hurried back and Edward watched me with cautious eyes I walked slowly up to him keeping eye contact when I got in front of him I took one of his hands and led him back to the bed and sat down next to him and showed him the plaster

"Are you okay" I asked  
he stared incredulously at me then said

"I should be asking that Bella I was so stupid I'm sorry I don't know what happened I well your heartbeat racing blood running through you and I don't know what happened I'm disgusted with myself"  
I stroked his hair and said

"I'm fine you're fine let's forget it okay"

He shook his head and I crawled into his lap pressing my forehead against his

"Edward Cullen don't be stupid you did nothing wrong okay you haven't killed me bitten me anyone could of scratched me I don't mind that you did I just cared about having you close having you hold me and I would of been even happier if we had carried on"

With another groan he pressed himself against me to begin where we left off we spent the next 3 weeks in the cottage like we were on out honeymoon one morning Edward woke me up with dark shadows round his eyes which were as black as cold I stroked his fingers

"Go hunt I need to go home and get a few things okay"

he smiled and pressed a kiss to my wrist before running off to the forest to hunt I quickly changed into a baggy jumper and jeans and grabbed my keys walking through the forest till I got to Carlisle's house I opened the door and Alice was in the living room I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the empty kitchen and said

"Listen"  
she closed her eyes then she said

"Jeez Bella calm down your heart rate is doubling"  
she opened her eyes and I hissed

"No Alice I have two heartbeats inside me I'm pregnant"

then I started to break down sobbing she held me close and placed her hand against my stomach where a tiny bump was in-between my hips she looked up at me and said

"Does Edward Know?"

I shook my head and said

"Rosalie said it was impossible I didn't want him to think I was cheating on him because I've only ever had sex with Edward and now I'm having a child Alice I'm only 18!"

She held me close and there was a tap on the door Carlisle was stood there with Esme at his side

"Bella" he said

"I'm pregnant and Edwards the dad" I sobbed

Esme walked over to me and lifted my jumper were my bump was showing Carlisle pulled me into a hug while I sobbed on his shirt while the front door slammed open and Edwards face was roaming the kitchen he stared at Alice and said

"What did you just see?"

he turned to me and saw the bump air whooshed out of his mouth and he gripped on tightly onto the doorframe then shot out of the house like a bullet Emmett Jasper and Rosalie were suddenly in the kitchen laughing then Jasper caught the mood and his eyes settled on mine then on my bump

"Go find Edward japer and Emmett bring him back" Carlisle said

They dashed out the house and I slumped to the floor clutching my stomach Esme sat in front of me holding her hands over mine when something nudged in my stomach my tears stopped and Esme stared at me her eyes bulging

"Carlisle something just moved" she murmured

He picked me up and carried me over to the sofa he pulled away the jumper and lifted my vest up feeling the rock hard lump it moved again and I winced

"Is it Edwards's child" I asked

He nodded and said

"yes the bump if it was form two humans it would of been quite soft and of course you wouldn't have a bump or be feeling it move but because it Edwards its rapidly growing and the placenta is like steel making sure its protected"

I nodded avoiding everyone's gaze when the door opened Emmett walked in holding Edward in a headlock and Jasper holding him round the waist he was dropped next to me and Carlisle took his hand and placed it on my stomach and it moved lightly under his touch he fell to the ground his face in his hands sobbing he gripped as his hair shaking I watched horrified yearning to comfort him I climbed off the sofa wincing as the baby kicked I sat next to Edward and pulled his head into my chest stroking his hair and soothing him

"I've condemned you to death" he choked

I pulled him away slightly and said

"What do you mean don't be silly"  
he shook his head and said softly in my ear

"Bella by making you pregnant when the child comes to its not like a normal birth it chews its way through your stomach killing you Bella"

I froze momentarily and held his head in my hands

"Then you have to look after the child for me yeah"  
he shook his head angrily and I gripped his head tighter

"This is the only chance you're going to have a child now quit moping and start finding me baby magazines"  
more tears slid out of his eyes and I kissed them away

"I don't want you to die" he moaned

I smiled pressing my lips to his cheek

"I don't want to die either but at least I've had the best time I could ever dream of with you"

He shook his head again pulling me tighter when Jasper whispered

"There's a way you can survive"

Edward flashed his head up to his and Jasper continued

"When the baby is out Edward could change you to one of us"

I flashed my eyes up to Carlisle and asked

"Would that work"  
he nodded and said

"Yes as long as your heart was still beating when he bit you"  
I turned to Edward looking into his eyes

"Do you want me with you forever?"

I held my breath while he was quiet then he finally said

"What kind of question is that Bella I'll always want you but I want to know if you want to be like us"  
I bit lightly down on his earlobe and said

"Now look who's asking the silly questions of course id like to be liked you"

he kissed me then pressed his lips to my belly I smiled and he lifted me off the ground and onto the settee Edward walked over to Jasper and Emmett hitting them on the back and hugging Esme I sucked in a sharp deep breath as my stomach pulled tightly Edward was at my side in a flash he looked down then backed away slightly

"What's wrong" I groaned

Carlisle moved Edward out of the way and placed his hand on my tummy I looked down and screamed

"Shhh, shhh, shhh it's all okay it's all okay" Carlisle soothed

I stopped screaming and looked down at my bulging stomach which had grown three times as big in those few seconds I took some deep breaths and concentrated on something else Rosalie and Alice sat by my head combing through my hair and murmuring things I didn't hear my hands flew to just below my bump and I said

"Oh"

Everyone's eyes turned to me worried and I said

"Erm I need help getting to the bathroom or else you're going to have a real big mess"

they all laughed and Edward scooped me lightly in his arms carrying me to the toilet when we got back down the sofa had been moved and instead there was a huge bed Edward laid me down next to it and there was another puling sensation and the bump grew even bigger my brow furrowed and I asked

"How long do you reckon till it's born"

Edward placed his hands over my stomach and Carlisle said coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of water and a cloth

"It should be around tomorrow or the next day"

I took a breath and nodded Edward took the bowl of water and cloth off Carlisle and started to clean my bump softly while the baby inside fluttered around and I fell asleep I was awoken by my stomach screaming in protest as the baby moved I screeched out a blood curdling scream Edward held my hands telling me to breathe but I didn't care I was in agony everyone else dashed downstairs and Carlisle rubbed his hands along my belly

"Bella I don't think its time yet"  
I stopped screaming something moving up my throat rapidly I tried to breath but it was blocking my airway my eyes widened in fear then a fountain of blood spewed from my lips I twitched uncontrollably I was aware everyone was yelling I was thrashing round like a fish taken out of water I was pulled into someone's arms and taken upstairs laid down on a table I could hear someone yelling about morphine I didn't care the pain was bad enough then something sharp came down across my stomach then a voice said something about my baby suffocating I reached out blindly and grabbed someone's shirt I forced my eyes open and stared into Edwards

"GET MY BABY OUT NOW DONT LET IT DIE!!!!" I screeched

my vision went red as my blood vessels popped my head slumped back down and something loud cracked and my legs went still and I heard Edward gasp

"Her spine"

I couldn't feel anything else a sound like metal being snapped was hurting my ears then I heard the sweetest sound a baby crying I half opened my eyes and reached out with numb hands the morphine had finally settled in

"My baby hand me my baby"

The baby was placed in my arms and Esme whispered

"A boy"

I grasped Edwards hand and whispered weakly

"Call him Edward Ed for short look after him I love you"

my hand fell from his and my heartbeat got weaker and weaker I felt something sharp stab straight into my heart and with one final thump my heart stopped I heard everyone yelling running round and Edward screaming out my name over and over like agony and slowly my heartbeat picked up again but something was wrong it was too hot my heart much too hot it was uncomfortable the heat spread throughout my body right down to my fingertips it must be working then earlier yesterday I asked Emmett on his own what it was like

_"Emmett when you change what's it like"  
he made a face and said_

_"like being burnt alive when I was changed it was hot too hot it goes on for three days of pure agony I screamed and yelled throughout mine I asked Esme how she did and she said she didn't scream throughout the pain she didn't want to see Carlisle in pin from watching her writhe in agony I admired her for that"_

_"what happens after three days"  
"well the heat starts to move back towards your heart then your heart rate speeds up faster and faster till it gives out then your one of us"  
_remembering what was said I wasn't going to utter a word throughout this to save Edward the torture I could still hear Edward screaming out my name but it was more a sob now I could also hear a baby crying out in the distance I kept my body perfectly still resisting the urge to cry out to tell them to kill me that wouldn't make matters easier I could feel someone hold my hand but I ignored that and concentrated on taking in deep ragged breaths the next day the fire just got worse but I kept still and every now and again Edward would grip my hand and say

"Bella can you hear me Bella please wake up talk to me"

but id ignore him while others comforted him the next day the pain started to dim slightly from my toes and fingers and it felt as though my spine was being fused back together ad Alice's voice rang out

"Edward hear her heart she's going to be so strong and so beautiful"  
Edward growled

"She was always beautiful"  
then she sighed

"not long now"  
that was good the heat started to travel backwards towards my heart it was too hot now way too hot and my heart was playing the rhythm of a salsa beat I heard more people coming up now and the heat was consuming my heart while it sped off like a rocket then it stopped and I opened my eyes above I could see every single crack or dent in the ceiling someone squeezed my hands but it was wrong the hand was warm not cold my back arched and I spun off the table crouched in the corner my lips curled over my teeth Jasper and Emmett were stood by the door shoulders touching blocking the way while Edward stood towards me his hand held out towards me I looked round for the danger then I saw Alice stick her head from under Jaspers arm grinning at me then I realised I was the danger I stood up from my crouch and took a slow step towards Edward outstretching my own hand our fingertips brushed and I grinned at the satin feeling I took two more steps forward so I was in front of Edward I smiled up again and he blinked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time I bit down on my lip and wrapped my arms round him tightly he pulled me away his face scrunching up in pain

"Erm Bella love careful ow"  
I smiled again and realised I was stronger than ever and I made Edward say ow

"Oops" I mouthed at him

He smiled down at me and said

"Bella say something"  
I pouted as I thought what might be appropriate I smiled back up at him and said slowly

"I love you"

My voice was different it was soft silky like velvet and a beautiful sound Carlisle stepped round Jasper and Jasper followed looking at me cautiously

"Bella how do you feel"  
I pondered for the right word and said cheerfully

"Peachy"  
everyone laughed softly and I bit down on my bottom lip

"And what was it like did the morphine numb any of the pain"  
I glanced up at Edward and looked down at the floor when I spoke

"It didn't help Carlisle"

Carlisle shook his head and said

"Amazing"  
"what is" I asked

"That you were able to keep quiet not uttering a word through that pain I wonder how you managed...."

He trailed off looking at Edward then nodded

"What" Alice Asked?

"she did it to make sure she didn't torture Edward with her screams of pain"  
Edward ran his fingertips down my arm and I spun to him a thousand feelings running through me but the main one love I wrapped my arms round Edwards neck carefully and he pulled me to him kissing me this was like our first kiss but even better he didn't have to be careful about breaking me I was the one who had to be careful but that was very difficulty my mind being pulled in a different directions without realising what I was doing I wrapped my legs round Edwards waist and ran my fingers through his hair when Emmett yelled

"Save it till later!!"  
I pulled away from Edwards face and everyone was smiling at us and I realised I was round him in an embarrassing way I jumped off him and moved a step away but he moved with me wrapping his arms round my waist and Alice said

"Oh you must be dying to go hunt the thirst must be hard"

I bit down on my lip again and said

"Actually I'm not thirsty"

they al stared at me their mouths wide open I shrinked lower into Edwards chest when Jasper pushed Carlisle back to Emmett and the others and settled into a crouch I stared bewildered and Jasper said

"Edward move please"  
Edward snarled his jaw snapping and Emmett grabbed Edward in a headlock dragging him away while the room echoed with his snarls I stared at Jasper my head cocked to the side confused as his top lip went over his teeth

"Jasper" I asked

He pounced slamming against the wall his arm against my throat the other had grabbed at my arm

"Jasper get off" I said

He growled his teeth next to my ear and Edwards's snarls came louder from the corner

"Jasper get off me now!!" I said more loudly

But he still gripped me

"Why aren't you fighting back" he growled

"Cause your family you're my brother that's why now will you get off me"

He dropped me to the ground and Edward got free of Emmett's clutches he flew at Jasper and I got up from the floor pulling Jasper and Edward apart I pressed against Edwards's chest and Jasper walked away

"What the hell did you think you were doing to my wife Jasper" he yelled

"I'm worried Edward what newborn have you ever met that doesn't give in to the thirst and defend themselves when they're being attacked even if they are family"  
Edward stopped shaking and pushing against me and looked down at me smiling and he whispered

"She's unique"  
I rolled my eyes and said

"Well duhr"

They all laughed again and Alice skipped over to my side smiling at me I smiled back and she stared at me her eyes wide

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that" I asked

She shook her head grinning and said

"Cause Bella you are beautiful"

I snorted and she gave me a disapproving look and dashed off I turned to Edward and said

"What about Ed where is he can I see him"

Everyone suddenly went back to their defensive positions and Edward said slowly putting a death grip on my arms

"Bella he's at the hospital he's not well he's ill"  
it belt as though my chest had caved in

"Can I see him" I said in a rush

Edward shook his head and said

"Bella we told everyone you were ill you can't go there I'm sorry"  
my lower lip trembled and my brow furrowed and tears pricked in my eyes

"Edward let go of me before I snap all your fingers"  
he did slowly and I looked for an exit and al I saw was the window I ran into it the glass smashing and jumped to the ground landing lightly on my feet I ran jumping across the river and through the forest I didn't stop till I got to a little meadow the sun hit my skin and I stared fascinated as little diamonds lit up all over my skin leaves crinkled behind me and I turned and saw Emmett and Jasper coming towards me I stood up and said

"touch me I wont stop myself from hurting you while I try and get away"  
Emmett pounced and grabbed my round the neck while Jasper gripped my body I growled and writhed but didn't bite them they lugged me back to the house they threw me in the living room where everyone else was and a growl slid from between my lips as I smelt the air suddenly I was crouched moving round sniffing

"What's that smell" I hissed

Emmett stood at my side and took in a deep breath then shuddered

"Impossible it can't be"  
"what Rosalie asked

"A vampire a day old" I whispered

I carried on smelling when I stopped and froze like ice I recognized that smell

"Carlisle ring the hospital and find out here my son is"  
Carlisle nodded without asking me why he was on the phone and I watched as he went still he put the phone down and said

"He's gone a man picked him up claiming to be Edward"  
a snarl ripped through my chest and everyone stared at me

"James" I hissed

"Wait that name its familiar" Edward said

"The guy who attacked you on my front porch the first night I stayed at your house"

Edward stiffened and I jumped up trying to find out where he went he went straight up to Edwards's room I walked in and I froze on the bed there was a tiny t-shirt made for babies and on it was written

_Bella must say the baby looks more like daddy_

icy cold fear gripped me and I ran back downstairs the t-shit in my hand when Alice gasped we all turned to her and I fell to my knees as I saw the things inside her head James was in the huge dome room where I was held captive this time the bodies were gone and instead lots of vampires were there and James walked in my baby in his arms crying and screaming James stood in front of a man with papery skin and said

"Aro I show you a child half human half vampire the mother Isabella swan and the father Edward Cullen son of Carlisle Cullen and this child is an immortal one"  
all of the vampires talked amongst themselves and Aro the man at the front shook his head

"Impossible Carlisle would never allow such a thing we shall wait the baby shall stay with us we must gather everyone even the wives we shall go to Carlisle's and we shall see then we shall destroy the child and possibly the mother and father"

everything faded and I screamed out Edward was in the corner his face blank I got up from the floor and I saw tears streaming down Alice's face I shook my head angrily racking my knuckles

"No" I hissed

I turned to Alice and said

"I suppose Ed will be left with Aro and the others what about James"

"he is back here today in about 5 minutes he's coming her to gloat"  
I nodded and walked upstairs I realised I was wearing a dress I threw it off and pulled on one of Edwards white shirts rolling the sleeves up and threw on a pair of his boxer shorts I pulled my hair back into a bun and walked backed downstairs at the same time I heard someone in the garden I walked out and James was stood there grinning when he saw me his smile faltered

"Bella" he said surprised

I spun round to the others watching and I hissed

"he's mine"  
I pounced from the top step and landed on him I ripped his arm off and he yelled out in agony I got up and walked round him kicking him every now and again

"Bring me my baby back right now"  
he laughed and said through the pain

"Too ate they're going to kill it then you and your husband"  
I ground my teeth together and flicked on a lighter

"Too bad then James"

I threw the lighter on him and he was engulfed in flames his screams vertebrate around the forest after a few minutes all that was left was dark thick smoke I was aware they were all watching me and without looking back I walked into the forest not seeing or feeling anything I stopped after a while just sitting down on the ground when I had a plan I got up and ran back to the house when I charged in I grabbed Alice and said

"how long till they come here"  
"around a month" she said certain

Edward placed his hands on my waist and said

"What are you thinking off Bella?"

"They're coming to see whether this is the truth well what if we got people to come here like a witness to give us enough time to give our side of the story"

"But Bella they wont listen they bring everyone to fight and we can't condemn our friends to die" Alice said softly

"We wouldn't we'd ask them to witness if the volturi decides to kill us they can run and you lot too"  
Edward hook his head and said

"Sooner or later wed be found Dmitri part of the volturi he's a tracker a great one at that he'll find us and kill us"

I ground my teeth together and said

"That's why you lot are going while I get Dmitri"

Edward spun me round to face him he looked livid he gripped tighter onto me

"Don't me so ridiculous Bella you're a newborn he has been round forever you'll just get yourself killed"  
he gripped onto me tighter and I growled

"Get off now Edward"  
he held on even tighter and I blew him away from me he was off me and a few meters away looking at me bemused

"I'm not ridiculous and I will not get myself killed I'm doing it to save you all Ed needs a family and it will be you okay"

I didn't realise I was crying till Edward walked up to me and wiped his hand across my cheek and hugged me to him

"Bella don't we'll think of something"  
I was about to argue when Alice started laughing I spun round to look at her thinking she had gone hysterical she was grinning and clasping her hands

"Bella you truly are unique"  
I stared at her like she was crazy and she said

"Edward she blew you away and she doesn't feel the thirst and she so beautiful you know what that means"

I looked up at Edward and his face was unreadable

"The goddess" he whispered

She nodded and laughed again

"would someone like to explain"  
"the goddess was this wonderful vampire so amazingly beautiful it was like looking into the sun she had no desire for blood and she lived forever having one child a miracle child which came with heavy risks now she had no idea she had any special gifts they just came from her in a moment she could shield anything while also creating a barrier getting people away from her she could save herself as well as others" Alice told me

Edward took my hand and looked down at me his lips curling up at the corners I kissed the corner of his mouth and leant against him whispering

"I don't want you all to die"

"Bella we don't have a choice this could work you don't know what's going to happen" Alice argued

I ignored her and wrapped my arms round Edward softly while he stroked my hair there was a cough and I turned round to find Emmett Jasper and Rosalie dressed in hikers gears with backpacks on their backs Carlisle joined them and he explained

"We are going to find friends to come help witness we'll be back as soon as possible but if we don't get back in time just run okay don't worry about us but run try and save you"

I hugged Emmett tight and he patted my hair when I went to hug Jasper he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark corner

"Bella promise me something" he whispered

I nodded for him to continue

"Save Alice for me please do anything you can I need her Bella she's the only thing that keeps me safe please" he begged

I took his hands and looked him in the eye

"I'll do everything I can to get her back to you okay but I need you to promise me something"

he nodded and I told him when id finished he'd gone a grey colour but he promised we walked back over to the others and said our goodbyes when they left the place felt empty Alice and Esme walked upstairs hand in hand and Edward pulled me onto his lap as I gazed out across the river watching the others run Edward ran a hand down the side of my face a whispered

"What are you thinking?"

"About everything" I mumbled

I pressed my face into Edwards neck and said

"I just want everything to go back to normal"  
he drew circles on my back with his fingertips the next few weeks passed in a blur still no word from the others Esme and Alice were walking round in a daze while me and Edward clung to each on a cold frosty morning Esme was up in her room wrapping Christmas presents me and Edward were stood by the window holding hands and not speaking and Alice was in the kitchen putting flowers into a vase when the vase slipped from her fingers and smashed to the floor glass splinters scattering in every direction I dashed over to her slipping n the water her body was rigid and her eyes wide and fearful

"Alice" I whispered touching her cheek

She looked at me her lips quivering

"They're coming today soon in an hour maybe"

my hands dropped from her face and Edward took my place probing her with questions I walked upstairs feeling numb and opened Edwards huge wardrobe at the back there were some of my clothes and a backpack I grabbed the backpack and shoved as many of Edwards and my clothes in as I could I walked over to his chest of drawers the bottom one was mine I moved across my socks till I found a bulging purse I checked through it there was over 500 thousand dollars I shoved it in the backpack along with everyone else's passports I zipped it up and padded into Esme's room putting the backpack by the door her gaze drifted over to me she smiled sadly and I sat next to her putting an arm round her shoulder

"They're coming today in about an hour" I whispered

she nodded and placed her head on my shoulder I looked at the presents and she followed my gaze smiling she got out of my arm and held up a white floaty dress with thin straps and held it out to me I threw it on and combed my hair back slipping my feet into my flip flops she fastened a necklace round my neck with a small black gem on it and tears started falling down her cheeks I smoothed them away and hugged her tightly

"I think I know what you're going to do and I'm asking you not to do it"

I hugged her even tighter and buried my face in her hair then let go smiling brightly I grabbed my backpack and glided downstairs Edward was in the living room his eyes closed looking peaceful Alice was still in the kitchen but she was curled up in a ball rocking slightly I crouched down next to her and handed her my backpack she looked up and stared at me I nodded once and she gripped the bag handle tighter and avoided my gaze staring out to the garden the sky turned dark and thunder rumbled through the clouds I saw some dark shadows appear across the forest and Edward whispered from behind m e

"they are here"  
I listened carefully and I could hear a baby crying out I took Edwards hand and Esme walked beside us and grabbed my other hand we waked out into the garden and the shadows loomed closer I took a deep breath thinking that this was the end when the air whooshed round me and blurs of white surrounded us when the blurs stopped I blinked a few times and saw at least 30 other vampires round us glaring at the shadows in front which had turned into vampires wearing dark cloaks Aro was stood at the front next to Jane and the young lad I recognized as the one who bit me in that experimental hell hole my teeth bared as the young lad laughed and Edward whispered in my ear

"that's Dmitri"  
I growled slightly then Esme gasped Carlisle Rosalie Emmett and Jasper had run over to us Jasper took Alice into his arms and bared his teeth then I felt myself gasp Dmitri had my baby in his hands and Dmitri's teeth were gleaming closer to my child I crouched and snarls ripped from my chest I knew every single pair of eyes were on me but I didn't care all I cared about was my baby Edward put a hand on my shoulder and Aro said in a clear voice

"my, my the new Mrs. Cullen you sure have taken to immortality you look beautiful and you seem so strong and so in control that must be Carlisle he is a good man"  
he turned to Carlisle and smiled and Jane skipped up to Aro placing her hand on his arm he nodded and turned back to me

"my Bella Jane was just wondering how her powers are on you now after what happened last time"  
my lip curled over my teeth and she glared at me I felt the shield go over me and expand over everyone else while Jane stood there her eyebrows furrowed looking like she was thinking hard Aro placed a hand on her shoulder and she darted back to his side glaring at me Alice came up behind me and put her hands on my waist and whispered

"don't"  
I bit down on my lip and saw everything flash before my eyes me and Edward and his family running away from the vampires while Dmitri tracked us down a vision of Edward and Ed sat down reading and smiling in the sunshine happily and last the garden full of smoke and screams I knew which future I wanted to see happen I stepped out from the shield making sure no-one could get out or get in I walked slowly up to Aro and said

"I have a proposition for you"  
luckily my voice didn't tremble and from behind I heard Alice scream out

"No!!!"

I bit down on my lip and Aro smiled

"what is the proposition my dear"  
"you give me my child back you know he is not an immortal one you know he's half human more human than vampire and that he's no threat so give him back to me and my family and I want you to let my family go"

Dmitri snickered and I growled

"And Bella what would we get in return" Aro asked politely

I took a deep breath and said

"Me"

This time all the vampires laughed including Aro

"What would we need with you" Jane said snidely

"Aro will definitely want me when he knows what powers I possess"

Aro looked at me curiously his head tilted to the side I turned my head slightly and said into the shield

"Elezar come here please"  
a tall man walked out throwing anxious looks at Edward he stood next to me and I nodded towards Aro

"Aro can read minds and see the past by touching people and Elezar you can tell what peoples special powers so show him what I can do I promise they wont hurt you"  
he nodded and pressed his hand out to Aro who touched him with one finger they broke apart gasping and Aro looked to me and said

"My, my, my Bella"

"Are you willing to negotiate" I asked bored

Aro nodded quickly and I said

"Give my child to Elezar to give back to my husband please"

Dmitri hand Elezar my baby and I looked down at him for the first time and felt the tears well up in my eyes he looked exactly like Edward the same coloured hair with my curls and my huge brown eyes with Edwards lips and face shape I stroked one finger down my Childs soft warm face and tore my gaze away Elezar ran to Edward and I saw him hand over Ed I let out a breath and turned to Aro

"Thank you"  
"you understand what you are doing what will happen to me when I kill you what could happen"

I nodded and said

"Yes I know everything just so long as you promise nothing will happen to my family"

Aro's brow puckered and he said

"I have a feeling your husband will want to fight when you die and I will not stand by and watch my family get killed"  
I nodded and said behind me

"Jasper I kept your promise now you keep yours"

"Bella" he argued

I snarled and said sharply

"Just do it Jasper"  
everyone was quiet and I smiled a little walking in font of Dmitri

"just one thing Aro I don't trust you"  
I jumped and set light to Dmitri his screams piercing the forest Jane growled but no one did anything soon all that was left was ash I stood back in front of Aro and said

"May I say goodbye to them"  
he nodded and for some reasons he had tears glistening in his eyes I spun round and faced my family Jasper Carlisle and Emmett had Edward in a grip hold while Esme held my baby I looked at Edward and said

"there's so many things id wanted to say I figured we had forever to tell you those things my secrets my desires and now I don't have forever I don't know what to say to you I love you seems tacky right now and you already know that I love you so it doesn't need to be said I need you to look after Ed for both your sakes and stay safe we've been through so many things together I thought wed had the worst of them but I guess we hadn't you know I would of spent forever with you going wherever you went no matter what and I know you would of done the same but this time I have to go on my own but that's okay because when this is all over it will all be better you'll be safe with Ed and I'll be okay wherever I go just enjoy life Edward okay do that one last thing for me enjoy it"  
I turned back round as tears spilled from my eyes Aro watched me his eyes apologetic

"Don't do this Bella please" Edward screamed I turned my head slightly and said

"Its all going to be okay"  
and I thought it would be I looked Aro in the eyes and whispered so low no one else could hear

"When you do it leave as soon as please don't cause any more pain for them than they have already suffered"  
he nodded and said

"I'm sorry Bella"

I closed my eyes as his hand went straight through my chest my knees crumpled but he kept me upright cradling me while I felt a tugging sensation through my chest I opened my eyes and stared mesmerised as white silvery stuff seeped though his fingers he yanked out his hand and I exhaled sharply and he pulled out with him a small white ball of bright light his eyes reflecting the brightness I stared at the white ball and I was sure I saw a face wink at me then it erupted a bright light flashing over the forest and the screaming started the light was still all around that I couldn't see a thing

"Bella" three different voices whispered I turned my head to the right and saw Edward grinning brightly at me I turned my head to the left and saw charliie and Renée stood together fingers clasped together smiling down at me

"Come with us Bella" Renée and charliie said softly"

"Don't you dare leave me, not now, not ever" Edward growled

I turned my head to Edwards smiling face and whispered

"I'm not"  
with a strangled scream my back arched upwards and my eyes widened the bright light was still everywhere but the screams had died down I stood up slowly the bright light going back into the hole in my chest I closed my eyes as I consumed the light the hole disappeared I flicked my eyes open and on the ground there were lots of piles of ashes

"Bella" a voice said in amazement

I spun round and everyone was still in the shield gazing at me in awe

"I'm okay" I whispered

My knees crumpled under me and I rubbed at my throbbing head

"Bella you need to let go of the shield its hurting you let go just let go" Emmett yelled

I did and my head felt free I fell back on my back and Edward was leaning over me stroking my face

"Bella" he whispered

I grabbed his hand and linked fingers with him Alice sat by my head and stroked my hair

"You're dying Bella" she whispered

I nodded and Jasper begged

"Bella you're in so much pain please let us sop it for you we can save you from the pain"

I shook my head and said looking at Edward

"I can live with the pain I want to spend as much time with my family as I can"

Edward stroked my faces his tears falling down onto my skin all the other vampires watched and I asked Alice

"How long do I have"

She sniffed and murmured weakly

"Not long about five minutes the lights consuming you too much of it in you"

I nodded and gripped onto Edwards hand tighter but he was staring out to the distance his eyebrow scrunched up and Alice gasped smiling Edwards face was back over mine grinning slightly

"I'm going with you wherever you go" he promised

he pressed his lips to mine and I felt my body arch upwards like someone was pulling an invisible string on my chest I fell back down Edward at my side breathing slowly I looked at his lips and there was a glow I leant up on my elbows and traced his lips with my fingers all my pain now gone he jolted upright and looked at me smiling I dragged the breath into my lungs and said quietly

"I can see what they mean about beautiful wow"

Tears fell thick and fast from my eyes he pulled me up his arms tightening round me

"Told you I was going wherever you were" he mumbled against my lips

I rolled my eyes and held him close blocking everything and everyone out for that moment in time


End file.
